My Boo
by xXlovablekdXx
Summary: [AU]Kagome and Inuyasha were childhood sweethearts. Tragady strikes when Kagome moves to America. 8 years later they're runited, only this time things are a little twisted. Will their fame bring back their old love out of the dust? Full Summary in Bio
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inu-Yasha.

Summary: Kagome's mother looked at her daughter, then at the boy that her daughter was in love with. She could see the pain he felt, but that was not the only thing she could see. She saw the tear that rolled down his cheek. "Inu-Yasha I promise you, you and Kagome will see each other again," Mrs. Higurashi quietly vowed.

Chapter 1: It started when we were younger

Theres always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You never see it coming 'cause your  
Blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Oh Baby  
You will always be my boo

-My Boo

"Would you stop that!" screamed an annoyed little girl with raven-black-hair.

"Feh. Why should I? You're just an ugly little girl with cooties," said a five-year-old hanyou with long silver hair and a pair of cute doggy ears at the top of his head.

"Well you're just an annoying PUPPY that doesn't know how to leave others alone," the little girl shot back. This made the hanyou boil with rage. "At least I'm not a pesky bitch like you are!" he said angrily.

"You're the one throwing paper balls at my head for no reason. And another thing, I have a name Inu-yasha. It's KAGOME. KA-GO-ME!"

"Yeah whatever! Why don't you go with your little cootie friends? Or are they scared of catchin' more cooties from you?"

"No. Actually I don't have that much friends. It's kind of scary being a kindergartner and not knowing that many people. After all it is the first day of school," replied Kagome.

"Oh, why don't you and I be friends. I don't have that many friends myself."

"I wonder why not many people want to hang out with you," Kagome sarcastically muttered.

"I heard that! But I guess it's because I'm a hanyou," answered Inu-yasha.

"I'm sorry. I guess we could be friends. And I'm sorry for calling you a puppy. Let's start over, I'm Kagome Higurashi, what's your name?" Kagome said cheerily.

"I guess you're really dumb since you forgot my name so fast."

"I didn't forget your name idiot! I said 'lets start over again' meaning l-e-t-s s-t-a-r-t o-v-e-r a-g-a-i-n." Kagome replied saying the last 4 words slowly.

With that Kagome and Inu-yasha became the best of friends. Of course they argued a lot. Wait scratch that they argued every single minute or two. But either way they became best friends. They were both inseparable. Inu-yasha knew Kagome's secrets and Kagome knew Inu-yasha's, except one.

**__**

8 **_years later_**

"Inu-yasha wait up!" yelled a beautiful raven-haired girl.

"Feh. It's not my fault you're so fat and slow Kagome," replied Inu-yasha.

"Not EVERYONE is as fast as you!" replied a very angry Kagome. Apparently she didn't like the 'fat' comment.

"Doesn't matter you still should work out more. It helps you loose weight you know."

" Ergh. I AM NOT FAT! JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T RUN AS FAST AS YOU DOESN'T MEAN I'M FAT!" yelled an angry Kagome.

"Just admit it, you're as fat as a cow. Didn't your mom ever teach you not to lie about things? Hmm? Its better to admit it than to try to convince yourself that you're not fat," said Inu-yasha "hey why don't you start admitting your fattiness here. I'll help you, its very simple all you have to do is yell out ' I'M KAGOME! AND I'M AS FAT AS A COW!'"

"ERGH! At least I'M not the one using pills that make your penis grow larger!" Kagome yelled a little too loud.

"I AM NOT USING THOSE KIND OF PILLS YOU LITTLE LIAR!" yelled an upset hanyou. It wasn't everyday that a guy was accused of using pills that make your penis' grow. "Besides, why would I use those kind of pills if my dick is already big?"

"Yeah your right your penis is big considering you're a girl. A girl who had a gender operation a few years ago to make yourself look like a guy."

" I DID NOT!" yelled Inu-yasha. By now there two friends Miroku and Sango was watching the whole argument.

"Here we go again," said a very exhausted Sango.

" Why Inu-yasha didn't YOUR mother ever teach YOU not to lie, its ok to be embarrassed. Most people are, but I think you should be proud," said a very calm Kagome.

"Why you little bitch!" muttered a very upset hanyou.

"Temper, temper. Remember what your mom said Inu-yasha."

"She didn't say anything!"

"Yes she did"

"No she didn't"

"AHEM!" interrupted the two friends/rivals.

"KIKYOU!" yelled a surprised Inu-Yasha. Kagome hated seeing Inu-Yasha and Kikyou together, so she left.

"Hey baby, what you doing?" asked Kikyou.

"Oh nothing baby," Inu-Yasha said while kissing Kikyou on the cheek.

Kikyou looked like Kagome except she had cold looking eyes, her bangs where straighter while Kagome's where a little messier, and she her hair was a little brownish-black. Even though she looked like Kagome she was cold and heartless. Rumors say Kikyou had been cheating on Inu-Yasha. And by the looks of it, it was all true. Kagome didn't know what Inu-Yasha saw in her. All of a sudden Kikyou's phone starts to ring. She looks at the number that's calling her.

Kikyou turns to Inu-Yasha and says, "Baby I got to go my moms calling me cause …um…I need to study for a test tomorrow. Bye! Love ya!"

When she was gone Miroku went to Inu-Yasha and said, " You do know she's cheating on you right?"

Inu-yasha looked around to make sure no one was listening and answered, "Yes."

"Then why are you with that damn bitch?"

"…Because she reminds me so much of Kagome, over the years that I've been friends with Kagome, I guess you could say that I've developed feelings for her. But I doubt she has the same feelings for me, I guess all she thinks of me is as a big brother or a best friend but never like a boyfriend or anything intimate. And I don't really have proof of Kikyou cheating on me."

"And if you did have proof of her cheating?"

"Then I would dump her pathetic ass."

"And what about Kagome?"

"DAMN monk why do have to keep asking so many damn questions?"

"Just answer the questions Inu-Yasha."

"…I guess I'd ask her out. But what if she doesn't like me like that?"

"I'm sure she does. Actually I KNOW she does."

"Really, you think so?"

"I'm positive."

"Then what are we going to do about Kikyou?"

"We'll just have to catch her in the act."

"But how are we going to do that?"

"Where is she usually after school?"

"She says she's studying for some tests to get into high school or some shit like that."

"Well then after school we'll have to follower her and see where she goes."

"Ok, let's do it tomorrow."

"Ok."

**__**

The Next Day after School

Inu-Yasha and Miroku were following Kikyou but were keeping a very far distance from her so she wouldn't suspect a thing. They both rode on their bikes. When her mom's car finally stopped, it stopped in front of a HUGE mansion. When she got out of the car, she wore a black tube top dress that ended about 4 inches above her knee. Inu-Yasha and Miroku where behind the bush's waiting so see what happens. When she rang on the doorbell a boy with long black hair answered the door. He gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips; this made Inu-Yasha heart ache a little. Who could blame him, his girlfriend was cheating on him. It didn't matter if you didn't loved the person or not, it still hurts. Miroku brought his digi. camera just incase she accused Inu-Yasha of lying. When Kikyou and the man went inside, they walked in hand in hand. Inu-Yasha couldn't take it anymore; he just didn't like what he had just saw. So he and Miroku left.

**__**

The Next Morning

Inu-Yasha was standing in front of his locker; he suddenly felt two arms around his waist. "Hey baby, I missed you yesterday," Kikyou said.

"Yeah apparently you missed me so much that you cheated on me."

"Inu-Yasha what are you talking about. I would never cheat on you."

"Yeah then what do you explain about this." Inu-Yasha handed Kikyou the picture of her and the boy at his door kissing.

"Wh-where d-did y-you g-get th-this?"

"Miroku and I took it yesterday after school."

"You were spying on me! Inu-Yasha I can't believe you don't trust me."  
"So what, I was right wasn't I?"

"…"

"I thought so. It's over."

"WHAT!"

"Its over. We're through. We are no longer seeing each other. Your being let go. This is sayonara. Adios bitch. Do you understand now? Or do I need to spell it out for you."

"Inu-Yasha just give me another chance, please."

"GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE! Kikyou I was loyal to you, I expected you to be loyal to me to. But you didn't. And now you lost my trust. And without trust then how can we be together?"

"I see. Then I guess this relationship is over."

"Goodbye Kikyou."

When he left she silently vowed, "We will be together again Inu-Yasha." And with that she left to her class.

****

Lunch Time

"Hey guys," Inu-yasha said while taking his seat at the table.

"Hey Inu-Yasha. What are you doing here? You usually sit with Kikyou," Kagome said while scooting down the table to make more room for Inu-Yasha.

"It's over between us," Inu-Yasha replied calmly.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled.

"Are you deaf? It's over between me and her."

"But I thought you two loved each other."

"She cheated on me. And I only love one girl, but I doubt that she loves me."

"Oh. Do I know her?"

"Yeah."

"Is she pretty? Is she nice? Is she stupid? How old is she? Come on Inu-Yasha tell me! I need to know more about this girl."

Before he could answer her the bell rang.

"Tell me after school, ok?" Kagome asked.

"How about I tell you who she is," Inu-Yasha answered.

"Even better. Bye see you after school."

"Bye."

****

After school

"Hey are you going to tell me or not?" asked Kagome.

"I'll tell you when we get to the tree," replied Inu-Yasha. The tree was Inu-Yasha's and Kagome's favorite spot. When they finally got there, Kagome sat down. Inu-Yasha sat beside Kagome and looked at her. She looked back at him. Her brown chocolate colored eyes met with his amber colored eyes. Kagome felt herself melt just by looking into his eyes. _'Why does he always make me feel this way when I'm around him.' _Kagome thought. Little did she know he was thinking the same thing.

After a minute passed Kagome asked, " Well are you going to tell me or not?"

"Kagome, ever since we were little I always had feelings for you. I always thought about you. I could never fully get you out of my mind. And when 7th grade started my feelings grew stronger and stronger. I thought the only way to get you out of my mind was to date Kikyou. She reminded me of you. But she wasn't like you. She was always so cold and heartless. You were always so happy and cheerful to others. Kagome I love you."

Hearing this made Kagome so happy. She hugged him and said, "I love you too."

Inu-Yasha felt as if his heart was doing back flips. "Kagome will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Kagome was now crying.

"Kagome, why are you crying?"

"I'm just really happy. Inu-Yasha I've always loved you. I always thought that you just thought of me as a friend or a little sister."

"I thought you always thought of me as a brother or as a friend. That's why I never told you how I feel about you."  
Inu-Yasha slowly placed his lips on Kagome's. He knew it was her first kiss, and he was afraid she'd get upset for taking her first kiss. Surprisingly she didn't, instead she kissed back. To both of them it felt like this was the right thing to do. That's when they knew they could spend their whole lives together. They stayed under the tree until it got dark and decided it was time to go home. When Kagome came home, all she could think about was the kiss she had just shared with Inu-Yasha.

8th grade year past quickly and before they knew it, it was graduation day.

****

Graduation Day

"I can't believe we're graduating. It seemed like it was only yesterday that it was the first day of school," Kagome said while fidgeting with her gown.

"Yeah I remember that day, Kagome asked Inu-Yasha to wait up for her but he told her she was too fat and slow," replied Miroku.

"Ergh…I still haven't forgiven her for saying I use penis enhancing pills," Inu-Yasha said while crossing his arms.

"Inu-Yasha I said I was sorry," Kagome said while kissing his cheek trying to calm him down.

"Feh. Whatever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Graduation was over, the gang went to a restaurant to celebrate. Then summer began. Inu-Yasha and Kagome spent their whole summer together. Summer was just about to end when the horrible news came.

"Kagome I have something to tell you," said Kagome's mother.

"Sure what is it mom?" Kagome asked while looking at her mom suspiciously.

"I know how you and Inu-Yasha are together and all, I really am happy for you, really I am. But there's some bad news that I wish that I didn't have to tell you…. Kagome we are moving to L.A."

"WHAT! Mom we can't, LA's in another country. I won't be able to see Inu-Yasha anymore! Mom you can't do this to me!"

"Kagome I'm sorry but my boss transferred my job to there. I wish I could leave you here but grandpa's coming to and you'll have to be alone."

"What I am I going to do about Inu-Yasha. I don't want him to be tied down with someone he can't see with every day. Probably not even once a year."

"Then Kagome you have to break up with him."

"…:sniff: I guess I wouldn't :sniff: want him to be :sniff: unhappy."

****

The Next Day

"Hello my love, what's wrong?" Inu-Yasha asked worriedly.

"I-I I'm m-mo-moving t-to A-A-America," sobbed Kagome.

"WHAT!?!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"I-Inu-Y-Yasha I-I th-think th-that w-we sh-should b-br-break u-up."

"WHAT!?! You're joking right? Please tell me it's a joke!"

"Inu-Yasha I don't want you to be tied down to someone who you can't see everyday or even once a year. I don't want you to suffer. I want you to be happy. Let's just make our last days together happy. Let's forget about everything and just enjoy each other's company. (AN: I know it's really corny but hey I'm really trying here) Okay?"

"Yeah you're right."

"Good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And for the last 2 weeks of summer, Inu-Yasha and Kagome spent every second together. But their last days together ended quickly. And soon the day came that Kagome had to move.

"I guess this is bye…" Kagome said trying to force back her tears. Unfortunately she didn't succeed.

"Shh Kagome don't cry, I just want to see your beautiful smile one more time. Please smile for me?"

With that Kagome gave him her best smile.

"There that's my Kagome."

"I'm going to miss you Inu-Yasha."

"Yeah I'm going to miss you too."

"KAGOME! Hurry up! We're going to miss the plane!" yelled Kagome's mom.

"Bye Inu-Yasha…I love you," Kagome said quietly.

"Bye…I love you too with all my heart. Forever."

Kagome slowly walked to her mother. Kagome's mother looked at her daughter, then at the boy that her daughter was in love with. She could see the pain he felt, but that was not the only thing she could see. She saw the tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Inu-Yasha I promise you, you and Kagome will see each other again," Mrs. Higurashi quietly vowed.

AN: okay this is my first fanfic. and I'm not a good writer…so yeah just tell me if you like it or not


	2. Everywhere

x3 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha x3 

**xoxo** Reviews **xoxo  
**_x night lily x: Thanks for the review!  
red-tigergirl2: I'm glad you like the story  
Yuki-Sama16: lol...i hope your friends liked the stories  
CowgirlUSA: thanks...i'm kinda running out on ideas, so I'm not sure if I'm going to complete the story, hopefully that won't happen  
Anime-Devil-101: yup that is pretty weird, but i a lot of people like the song so i wouldn't be surprised if like 100 people wrote a story about it.  
__inulova4lyfe: well i just registered but i've been reading some of the fanfics since june. yeah i'd like recommenditions only if its inu-kag fics cuz i can't stand kikyou, no offense to kikyou lovers. Thanks!_

_Thank you for all your guy's reviews! I know this is a short chappie cuz it's only talking 'bout the reason why Kagome moves back to Japan._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
__

'Thinking'  
"Talking"  
Singing 'Dreaming'

Chapter 2: Everywhere

_Just tell me how I got this far__  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are _  
'_Cause every time I look __  
You're never there __  
And everytime I sleep __  
You're always there_  
'_Cause you're everywhere to me __  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see__  
You're everything I know __  
That makes me believe __  
I'm not alone__  
I'm not alone_

_-Everywhere_

_****_

_**8 years later**_

A beautiful girl with raven hair smiled while walking onto the stage. The bright lights blinded her brown –chocolate-colored eyes. As she looked upon the millions of her fans, she couldn't help but wish _he _was there cheering her on. She took a long deep breath and waited for the music started. The piano began to play and she began to sing.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things define what's within,  
And I've been there before but that life's a bore, so full of the superficial__  
And some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all if it ain't you baby,__  
If I ain't got you baby  
_

This made Kagome think about him more. Think about how she needed him, the way he teased her, the way they'd always have their silly arguments, she loved everything about him, he was her Inu-Yasha and she was his Kagome. For the past 8 years she was suffering. Suffering without him by her side. Everywhere she went she couldn't get him out of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, she always saw him. Him with his adorable ears, his cocky smirk, and most of all, his piercing amber-colored eyes.

_Some people want diamond rings,  
Some just want everything, but everything means nothing if I ain't got you  
Some people search for a fountain,  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses, and that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter, and what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me_

This made Kagome think of how she didn't want anything else but him. Without him she was incomplete, she was alone. She didn't need anything else but him. She always received gifts from him, but it wasn't like an ordinary gift that you wrap up and give. No, you could not possibly wrap up this gift; this gift was his love for her. His presence, his smile, everything that he did was his gift to her. His warm hugs, his soft kisses, his caring words, all those were more than just gifts to her. They were more valuable, they were her treasures. Like gold to a pirate, meat to a starving dog, or even candy to a little baby. He cared so much for her, she knew it. When she told him about the horrible news that day, she saw all the pain that he was feeling. It looked like he was burning in hell. She hated that sight. The sight of his pain.

_And some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all if it ain't you baby, If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing if I ain't got you  
Yeah, If I ain't got you with me baby  
Oh, See nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing if I ain't got you with me baby_

As the song ended, the crowd went wild. People were screaming so loud that you could feel the stage shaking. Well sort of. She walked out of the stage and went to her dressing room. She looked at her cell phone and noticed that she had 5 missed calls. She check to see whom it was. It was her mother.

'Great what does she want now?' Kagome sighed. 'Probably something unimportant. I'll just call her when I get home."  
  
"Where could she be?" Mrs.Higurashi asked herself. "Mom, she's probably performing tonight," a 16-year-old boy assured his mother. "You're probably right Souta. She's been busy lately with all her concerts." "Yeah, I forgot the last time she ever had 2 minutes alone without her agent or manager by her side." "I suppose I'll just call tomorrow."  
  
When Kagome got home (a.k.a. mansion) it was 11 o'clock in the evening. She didn't think her mother would be awake at this time, so she decided to call her when she woke up. With that problem settled, she went to her room and slept. 

_**x3 Kagome's Dream x3**_

_'Inu-Yasha...'  
'Kagome I've missed you so much.'  
'Inu-Yasha...I thought I was never going to see you again.' Kagome sobbed.  
'Shh...don't cry, we're together and that's all it matters.' __  
'I can't help it...I saw you everywhere I went. Every time I closed my eyes or slept you where there. I kept on thinking you were right by me, but you were so far away. Inu-Yasha promise me we'll never be separated again.'_  
'_Ring' _  
'_Inu-Yasha did you just ring?'  
'Ring' _

**_x3 End of Dream x3_**

Kagome awoke from her wonderful dream from the sound of the phone. She reluctantly picked up the annoying phone.

": Yawn: Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Kagome, honey, its your mother," Mrs.Higurashi replied. "I called you last night. Why didn't you call me back?"

"I had a concert to perform at."

"You could have called me when you got home."

"It was late when I got home. I didn't expect you to be awake at 11 o'clock."

"You do have a point."

"Anyways, why did you call?

"Kagome I have something to tell you."

"Ok, what is it."

"Well Kagome, as you may know your grandfather is getting old and he wishes that he returns to Japan. As for me, since I have a job, I decided to quit and work at your uncles company. I didn't want to leave you here in America with no family, so I talked to your agent and manager and they both agreed that you could do some concerts there." 'And while your there, you can reunite with your true love,' Mrs. Higurashi thought.

"Well what if I have a concert here in America?"

"Then you can just fly back here and then when the concert is finished you can just fly back to Japan."

"But..."

"You have a private jet so you don't have any excuses, you're going to Japan."

"Okay, Okay. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT! I haven't even packed yet!"

"Souta and I took care of that yesterday. All your stuff, except your furniture, is packed. All you have to do is call for someone to ship your furniture to Japan."

"Okay I guess I can do that."

"Good, I'll be there tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock to pick you up."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

The Next Day 

Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kagome yelled. When she answered it, her mother was standing in front of the door. She had a blue sweater on and a pair of faded jeans.

"Kagome are you ready?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Let me just get my purse."

"Okay."

A minute later Kagome was back. "Let's go."

"Okay," Mrs. Higurashi replied.

When they reached the airport, thousand of fans surrounded them. Most of them were yelling, "We love you Kagome!" while others were yelling, "Sign my back." Kagome and her family didn't like the attention so they walked quickly into the airport. Soon they boarded the plane. Kagome quickly fell asleep.

_**x3 Kagome's dream x3**_

Huh where am I? I remember this place. I'm back in Japan. How did I get here? Wait, is that Inu-Yasha? O my gosh it is!

' _Inu-Yasha!' _  
'_Huh' Inu-Yasha said as he turned to me._  
'_Inu-Yasha is that really you?'_  
'_Um...who are you and how do you know my name?'_  
'_Inu-Yasha it's me, Kagome.'_  
'_Kagome, no you aren't Kagome. Kagome's in America and she's never coming back. _'_But Inu-Yasha it is me.'__  
Suddenly Inu-Yasha slowly disappeared Everything around me shone a bright blue. And with that I..._

_**x3** **End of dream x3**_

It was just a dream. Having that dream made her think about what would happen if she bumped into him in Japan. What would she say to him if she where to see him. All these questions that were bombarding her head made her more nervous. When the plane landed, she felt her heart pumping faster than usual.

'Why am I so nervous? I probably won't see him, so why I am I so nervous?' Kagome thought.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Higurashi was having her own thoughts.

'Good, Step 1 is complete. Now for Step 2.'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

AN: okay that's all I have for now...hop3 you guys liked it. If you guys want me to update by tommorow or sunday, i want at least 10 reviews, and if not, then you'll have to wait till 2 weeks from now cuz i'm going to las vegas next weeked W00T W00T! yup...i know i'm weird


	3. Burn

**3 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha 3**

'Thinking'  
"Talking"  
'_Singing'_

**xoxoxoxo Reviews xoxoxoxo**

_InuyashaCaseClosed: Yes Kagome is like Alicia Keys and Inu-Yasha is like Usher, but there are some times in the story that they won't be singing the same stuff. Like in one of the chappie, Inu-Yasha will be singing JaRules song 'Wonderful,' and Kagome will be singing 'Leave Get Out.'_

_Anime-Devil-101: Well, I'm kinda running out on songs to put in here so if you want you can just request a song or whatever. _

_Inusbytch96: Thanks, but there are consequences to being smart, for example: being called a youngin'._

_Thanks for all my review! But before i continue with the story, I have a question to ask all of you. Do you guys want Shippo in this fanfic?_

**xoxoxo Chapter 3: Burn xoxoxo**

I don't understand why  
See it's burning me to hold onto this  
I know this is something I gotta do  
But that don't mean I want to  
What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
I gotta let it burn  
-Burn

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

"Inu-Yasha, 5 more minutes before the show starts," said a lady with pink-eye-shadow black hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Yeah, whatever Sango," said an annoyed silver-haired hanyou.

"Oh, by the way that stupid slut that you call a girlfriend dropped by, she said to call her."

"Sango I told you before, she ain't a slut," replied Inu-Yasha.

"Seriously Inu-Yasha, I don't know why your with her after what happened in 8th grade."

"Look Sango, Kikyou's change since then. She promised me that she wouldn't cheat on me anymore."

"And you believe her!?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You know if Kagome was still here, I bet you wouldn't even be with her. Let alone defend her."

"But Kagome isn't here, is she?" Inu-Yasha snapped back. He hated it when people talked about her. It brought back memories; God he missed her so much. When she told him about the bad news, he felt like someone just stabbed him in the heart, over and over again.

"She isn't at the moment, but she'll be here in about an hour," Sango replied calmly.

"What are you talking about, she's in America."

"You didn't have a clue that THE Kagome Higurashi is the Kagome we knew back in school?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!" Inu-Yasha nearly fainted when he heard the wonderful yet bad news.

"Yup, she's moving back to Japan because of her grandfather. And since she's just as famous here than she is in America, she'll be doing some concerts while she's here."

"But where's she going to live?"

"I think she's moving into that mansion that was built about a month ago."

"What? I was suppose to move there," Inu-Yasha complained.

"I guess she bought it for a higher price."

"Damnit," Inu-Yasha mumbled.

Suddenly, a man with black hair tied in a low pony tailed appeared. "Inu-Yasha the shows about to start. Get your lazy ass out there."

"I thought you were straight, now your checking out guy's butts too," Inu-Yasha replied, not really wanting to go and perform.

"You know I'm engaged and in love with Sango, so why would I be gay?" Miroku said trying to defend himself.

"Inu-Yasha get on stage, NOW!" Sango yelled angrily.

"I'm going, I'm going." Inu-Yasha started walking onto the stage. As he walked to the center of the stage, the sound of the cheering fans made his eardrums burst. The stench of the fans strong scent of perfume/cologne made his nose hurt. He had very sensitive nose and ears. But he had to put up with it. It was part of his job, and if he quit his job, he didn't have any other skills. Other than fighting, but he didn't want to be a boxer, boxing was what killed his father when he was in 1st grade. He hated that horrible memory.

**xoxoxoxo Flashback xoxoxoxo**

"Mommy, Mommy, look its daddy. He's on TV," said an excited little boy with silver hair.

"Yes it is your daddy," replied the little boy's mother.

"Mommy, why's that man hitting daddy?" asked a very confused Inu-Yasha as he watched his fathers' opponent punch him.

"It's part of his job," replied Inu-Yasha's mother. Suddenly the man hit his father hard on the rib. His fathers' opponent started punching him on the chest. Harder and harder each time. Inu-Yasha's father suddenly started coughing up blood. Slowly, Inu-Yasha's father fell to the floor. Once he fell, he didn't budge. Inu-Yasha watched the horrifying seen that was being televised.

"Mommy what's wrong with daddy?" Inu-Yasha asked his mother, confused with all his fathers' action.

"Oh my..." with that Inu-Yasha's mother fell on her knees crying. "No...this can't be happening."

"Mommy what's wrong?" Inu-Yasha asked concerned yet confused.

"Inu, honey, daddy's dead."

"What's d-e-a-d?"

"Your daddy, he's not alive, he's in heaven. Like grandma," Inu-Yasha's mother said trying to explain the situation.

"When will he back?" Inu-Yasha asked, still not getting the concept.

"Honey, he's not going to be back. He's gone, forever."

Inu-Yasha looked at his mother, forcing his tears not to show. It was then that he vowed never to fight for a living.

The next day, Kagome had seen the horrifying scene too. When she saw Inu-Yasha, she went to comfort him. He thought he wouldn't have made it through his father's death if it weren't for Kagome.

**xoxoxoxo End of Flashback xoxoxoxo**

He finally reached the center of the stage, and he began to sing.

'_I don't understand why__  
See it's burning me to hold on to this__  
I know this is something I got to do __  
But that don't mean I want to __  
What I'm trying to say is that I-Love-You I just __  
I feel like this is coming to an end__  
And it's better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you__  
I gotta let it burn.'_

'Kagome...' Inu-Yasha thought. 'I can't stop thinking about her. Even when I'm with Kikyou, all I think about is you, Kagome. But I have to move on, I love Kikyou. And I'm sure she loves me. I just can't forget you Kagome. You're the only one who loved me for who I am. But I have to let you go.' Inu-Yasha knew it wouldn't be right just to dump Kikyou since Kagome was coming back. He didn't have the heart to do that, and he loved Kikyou, or so he thought.

'_It's gonna burn for me to say this  
But it's comin from my heart  
It's been a long time coming  
But we done been fell apart  
Really wanna work this out  
But I don't think you're gonna change  
I do but you don't  
Think it's best we go our separate ways  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby  
Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with  
I think that you should let it burn_.'

'Why does this phrase remind me so much of how Kikyou will never change?' Inu-Yasha pondered. He never knew how he could put up with her. Just last week, she was telling him that he looked better if his ears and claws were hidden. She always pretended that he was a human, not a hanyou. He always had to buy her stupid things like a purse or jewelry or clothes. If he refused, she would nag him about how normal boyfriends buy their girlfriends stuff. He always convinced himself that she loved him. That she didn't care that he was rich and famous. But the truth was, deep down inside, he knew that she never loved him. She only dated him in Eighth Grade because he was the most popular boy in school. And now, she was dating him for the same reasons.  
  
'_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn  
  
Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn'  
_

As the words that he sang processed through his brain, he thought of how Kagome might come back home with a boyfriend, or even worse, a husband. The thought of that made his heart ache, his ears felt as if they had just exploded, and he felt as if he couldn't breath. 'No, don't think of that.' Inu-Yasha thought. 'If she were with someone, Sango would've told me, right?'  
  
'_Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to  
Got somebody here but I want you  
Cause the feelin ain't the same by myself  
Callin' her your name  
Ladies tell me do you understand?  
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?  
It's the way I feel  
I know I made a mistake  
Now it's too late  
I know she ain't comin back  
What I gotta do now  
To get my shorty back  
Ooo ooo ooo ooooh'_

'I have Kikyou, but I still want Kagome. Is it possible to have both?' Inu-Yasha suddenly felt disgusted with himself. 'No I can't do that, I won't do that.' He suddenly remembered how he _accidentally _called Kikyou Kagome. At first she didn't notice, but then he started to call her Kagome more often and she started getting a little suspicious.

_  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do  
Without my booo  
You've been gone for too long  
It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours  
Imma be burnin' till you return (let it burn_)  
  
_  
When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it burn (let it burn, let it burn, you gon'learn)  
Let it burn (gotta let it burn)  
Gotta let it burn  
_  
_Deep down you know its best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn _  
  
_I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (ooooh)  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)  
_

Inu-Yasha felt like he had a split personality. One side of him was telling him that he needed to let go of Kagome, the other said to wait for her. For years he listened to the side that was telling him to wait for Kagome, but when he bumped into Kikyou at a restaurant a year ago, he thought it was best for him to move on. Like Inu-Yasha, Kikyou was a singer. She was part of a group called K3, (AN: I know it sucks, but I couldn't come up with anything else.) Kikyou, Kanna, and Kagura.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh  
Ooh ooh oooh (can ya feel me burnin'?)  
Ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh oooh  
  
So many days, so many hours  
I'm still burnin' till you return  
  
_  
_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might ruin you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn  
_  
_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn  
_

While the crowd cheered the music started to fade away slowly. Miroku started to walk to the stage, he had a microphone in his hand and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen we have a special surprise for you today. Three special guests are coming today."

The crowd cheered while Inu-Yasha was bewildered with who the special guest was. He knew 2 of the special guest were Koga and Sesshomaru, but he didn't know who the other guest was. 'I guess I just have to wait and find out.'

**xoxoxoxo Meanwhile xoxoxoxo**

"Hello?" a girl said when she picked up her phone.

"Hey its Rin, I was wondering if you can do a performance tonight at the Tokyo Bowl."

"Sure, what time?"  
"Can you be here in 45 minutes?"

"Yup."

"Great." With that both ladies hanged up their phones.

**xoxoxoxo Back to Inu-Yasha xoxoxoxo **

After Inu-Yasha did the song Superstar, Miroku came up again and announced, "Give it up for Inu-Yasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru singing 'Yeah.'"

All three men started walking onto the stage and they began to sing...

AN: Well I hope you like this chappie, the next one will have a special someone in it: wink: wink: I WAS going to put that person in here, but then I didn't have enough time. The next chappie will be better I promise!! **I WANT 15 REVIEWS! Please!**


	4. I Miss You

**x3 Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha x3 **

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
'Singing'

**xoxoxoxo Review xoxoxoxo**

_yashagurl: don't worry, I'll try not to stop it only because I don't like the fact that someone might hate me. __  
Kogaslilgrl: Thanks!__  
InuyashaCasedClosed: Koga is Ludacris and Sesshomaru is Lil' John.__  
Miss Kagosha: Thanks!__  
InuYashasluvr16: haha...that won't happen till next time! __  
Inulova4lyfe: Thanks for recommending the song! Man, I love this song! I just feel bad for Aaliyah cuz she died. _

_Sorry for those of you guys that I didn't get to response, I'm kind of busy and I want to give you guys the next 3 chapters before I leave so to those that I didn't get to respond and to everyone else Thank you for your reviews! _

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 4: I Miss You (Since this song was written by Aaliyah I'll dedicate this chapter to her. )

It's been too long and I'm lost without u  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
(Said I need you)  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you

-Miss you

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Inu-Yasha:  
_'Peace up!  
A Town Down_!_'_

Sesshomaru:  
'_Yeah, Ok! Sesshy!'  
_  
Inu-Yasha:  
'_Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah'_  
  
Inu-Yasha:_  
'Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I, but keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it is.  
I saw shorty she was checkin up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill  
  
Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out!, Watch Out!)  
She's saying come get me, come get me,  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,  
That's when I told her I said'  
  
_Inu-Yasha:  
'_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:  
  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah'  
_  
Inu-Yasha:  
'_So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave)  
But I gotta keep it real now, cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. hey.  
  
Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
The way she (get low!)  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
And I said'  
_  
  
Sesshomaru:  
'_Koga!'_  
  
Koga:  
_'Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, In the club lookin' so conspicuous.  
And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the jag and I took the roles, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,  
Lets drank you the one to please, Koga fill cups like double d's.  
Me and Inu once more and we leave em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say'  
_  
  
Koga:  
_'Take that and rewind it back, Sesshomaru got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Inu-Yasha got the voice to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Koga got the flow to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Sesshomaru got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)_'  
  
As the music slowly faded away, the crowd once again cheered. Miroku walked to stage and announced the special guest. Unfortunately for Inu-Yasha, he had to go to the bathroom missing out on who was the mysterious guest.

"Okay it's almost time to wrap it up, but before we do we have one more guest here today. Please welcome KAGOME HIGURASHI!" Miroku said, happy that his friend was back.

The crowd cheered hearing Kagome's name. Kagome smiled and walked to the stage, the music to began play slowly and she began to sing from her heart.

'_It's been too long and I'm lost without you.__  
What am I gonna do.__  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you.__  
(Said I need you)__  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you.__  
Is ur heart still mine.__  
I wanna cry sometimes.__  
I miss you.'_

'Who's that voice, it's beautiful.' Inu-Yasha thought when he came out of the bathroom. He went to the side of the stage to see the owner's voice. What he saw made his jaw drop; it was a beautiful girl with raven hair and brown-chocolate colored eyes. 'She looks so firmiliar,' Inu-Yasha thought.

_'Off to college __  
Yes you went away__  
Straight from high school__  
You up and left me__  
We were close friends __  
Also lovers__  
Did everything __  
For one another__  
Now ur gone and I'm lost without you here now.'_

'Kagome, please, I need you here with me. I'm lost without you,' Inu-Yasha thought.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'Inu-Yasha I'm right here,' Kagome thought as if reading his mind.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_'But I know I gotta live and make it somehow __  
Come back... to me__  
Can you...feel me (Callin')__  
Hear me...callin' (For you)__  
For you...cuz it's'_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'The songs right, I have to move on,' Inu-Yasha thought. ' But how can I move on when it hurts this much.'

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

'No, Inu-Yasha, don't leave me. I'm right here!' Kagome thought.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_'It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you_

_Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you'_

'How can this song describe everything I feel?' Kagome pondered.

_'Now I'm sittin' here  
Thinkin' 'bout you  
And the days we used to share  
It's drivin' me crazy  
I don't know what to do  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care  
I don't wanna let you know  
That it's killin' me  
I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby  
Come back...to me  
Can you...feel me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'Cuz it's'_

Kagome closed her eyesand took a deep breath.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Flashback xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A boy and a girl were on the ground having a playful battle of who can tickle the other the most.

"Haha! Inu, haha, Yasha, haha, stop!" Kagome said laughing.

"Say the magic words." Inu-Yasha replied.

"Please."

"Hmm...say 'Inu-Yasha you win.'"

"Haha Inu...haha...Yasha...you...haha...win...hahaha."

"Hmm...now say 'Inu-Yasha you're the coolest, most funniest, handsome guy I've ever met and I'm not worthy of your presence.'"

"You're going...hehe...to far."

Inu-Yasha started tickling Kagome even more, "Say it or else."

"No."

"Fine then I guess I'll just have to tickle you some , most funniest... haha... handsome guy I ... haha... have ever ...hehe... met, and I... haha... am not... haha... worthy of your presence."

"I thought you'd say that." Inu-Yasha slowly stopped tickling Kagome.

Kagome knew Inu-Yasha was letting his guard down, she took the chance and flipped him over with all her might. With that Kagome started tickling him, but to Kagome's surprise, Inu-Yasha wasn't ticklish at all. Inu-Yasha quickly switched positions with Kagome.

"You thought you could win?" Inu-Yasha asked mockingly.

"Um...yes?" Kagome said a bit frightened.

"Well you were wrong." Inu-Yasha bent down to Kagome's lips and kissed her. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She slightly opened her mouth and Inu-Yasha took this opportunity to taste her sweet mouth. After 10 minutes of their little 'make out' session, they broke apart due to the lack of air.

"Kagome, I love you," Inu-Yasha murmured while nuzzling his head in between her collarbone

"Mmm, I love you too," Kagome replied.

"Will you always be mine?" Inu-Yasha asked worried that she'd say no.

"Yes, only if you'll always be mine." Kagome answered.

"Don't worry Kagome, you'll always hold my heart."

"Good, cuz you've stolen my heart the first day I met you."

**xoxoxoxoxo End of Flashback xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_'It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you_

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you'_

**xoxoxoxoxo Flashback xoxoxoxo**

"Inu-Yasha, what would you do if I were to leave?" Kagome asked.

"I'd be lost and confused. But honestly, I wouldn't know what to do without you. I'd probably die without you by my side," Inu-Yasha answered truthfully. "Will you always be with me?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Yes." Kagome answered embracing him in a tight hug.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**xoxoxoxo End of Flashback xoxoxoxo**

_'I...can't...breathe...no...more  
Since you went away I  
Don't really feel like talkin'  
No one here to love me  
Baby do you understand me  
I can't do or be without you'_

_'It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
(Tell me what I'm gonna do)  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you_

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
(Tell me what I'm gonna do)  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you_

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
(Tell me what I'm gonna do)  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you.'_

The song slowly faded away and Inu-Yasha and Kagome felt agony wash over them. But most of all, they felt as if they were incomplete.

"Give it up for Kagome Higurashi!" Miroku yelled. He gave his friend a hug and pointed her to the side of the stage.

Inu-Yasha's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as Kagome started to walk slowly towards him.

**xoxoxoxo Kagome's POV xoxoxoxo**

I'd just finished the song when I asked Miroku where Sango was, I heard that Sango and him were getting married and I wanted to congratulate her. Miroku pointed to the side of the stage; a man with silver hair was standing with his jaw wide open. When I got a little closer I saw a clearer view of him. He looked vaguely firmiliar, but what was really interesting was his piercing gold eyes and his ears. That's when realization struck me, I stood completely still when I was 3 ft away from him, he was...

**xoxoxoxo Inu-Yasha's POV xoxoxoxo**

As Kagome finished the song, I saw her ask Miroku something. He pointed towards my direction and Kagome started to walk towards me. I felt my heart pumping faster and faster. She looked slightly different. Her hair was a little longer and if it were even possible, she looked more beautiful. But she still had that beautiful shimmer in her chocolate-brown colored eyes, and she still had her beautiful smile that could warm up anyone's heart. When she was 3 ft away from me, her eyes slightly widened and she stood completely still...

**xoxoxoxo End of POV's xoxoxoxo**

"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome whispered. "Is that you?" Kagome asked as she walked closer.

AN: Okay guys that was chapter 4, I know it's kinda stupid, boring, and corny, but I'm really trying my best! I want 15 rewiews before I update again, PLEASE!!!


	5. This Love

"Talking"   
'Thinking'   
'Singing'   
:Song:

**xoxoxoxo Reviews xoxoxoxo**

_KatanaFoX: Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter. Starrchick101: Haha, thanks. I'm glad you like the story, oh here's your update :D _

_InuYashaluvr16: HAHAHA, thanks for letting me rule the U.S! Well here's your update! Oh, I don't know how to let anonymous reviewers review, so just tell me. And try to remember I'm a retard so mention every step like click on the button on the right side of the screen and blah blah blah. Stuff like that. _

_inulova4lyfe: Oh I'm sorry to hear that, I was kinda young when she died, okay I wasn't YOUNG but I didn't listen to R&B back then cause I was a nerd, so to speak but I was a cute nerd, so I didn't have time for music like I do now (I listen to music like Hip hop and R&B 24/7).But my friend loved her and idolized her so she was really depressed. _

_HazelEyes56: Thanks _

_Inu luvz Kag and only Kag: Here's your chapter! Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter._

_xO lIL aZiianbabii3 Ox: thanks_

_Yuki-Sama16: Thanks, I'll do that on Chapter 6. But the song is called Throwback ft. Jadakiss. (I love that song -)_

_InuKaigo: HI! Thanks I try to the best I can._

_InuyashaCaseClosed: oh I got the 'Yeah' lyric at , but I get the other song lyrics at different sights cuz I know that one has the wrong lyrics so sorry if its wrong, I've been in a rush lately. Oh by the way, I love your story Baby Boy. _

_Iyluver4life: Thanks, I'm glad its sad cuz then this story would just be corny. _

_Inuyasha-Death-Dealer: thanks, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to write a great fanfic. if you put your mind to it ( that's what my teacher tells me --' ) _

_BishounenQueen: here's your update! Thanks for the review_

_red-tigergirl2: here's your update. Thanks for the review. _

_inuyasha-girl-2007: thanks, I'll make sure he dumps her stupid ass._

_Anime-Devil-101: You sounded just a lil crazy but not too much, jk. Thanks for the review._

_nickii1024: thanks!_

_Silvermoongoddess58: I'll have to listen to that song first. I know, I know I wasn't thinking right, but hey, I was trying to see what went along with the story. _

_Fluffylova: Thanks _

_Erica6060: thanks_

_anime-lover-forever2007: sorry, I was just running out of ideas. _

_Thanks for all your reviews!_

**3 Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inu-Yasha. 3**

I was so high I did not recognize   
The fire burning in her eyes   
The chaos that controlled my mind   
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane   
Never to return again   
But always in my heart

This love has taken its toll on me   
She said Goodbye too many times before   
And her heart is breaking in front of me   
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

-This Love

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Inu-Yasha, is that you?" Kagome repeated a bit louder.

"Yes." Inu-Yasha answered slowly.

Kagome lunged at Inu-Yasha embracing him in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much." Kagome said sobbing. Inu-Yasha was too shock to do anything, so he patted her back to try and comfort her. He then cupped her chin and slightly rised it so that her eyes would meet with his. He examined her face closely, her lips looked so soft and smooth, and her eyes were filled with warmth and love.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend," a firmiliar female voice asked angrily.

Both Kagome and Inu-Yasha turned to see who it was, there standing right in front of Kagome was her. The one girl that betrayed Inu-Yasha so long ago.

"Hey, I asked you a question." Kikyou said demanding an answer.

"Kikyou, you remember my old friend Kagome, right? She just came back from America," Inu-Yasha said nervously. Kikyou didn't know that Inu-Yasha and Kagome dated in Eighth Grade because right after Inu-Yasha broke up with her, she moved to a different school. So Inu-Yasha thought it was best to tell her 'friend' instead of 'old girlfriend'.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, I thought you were some fan girl that was trying to steal _my_ boyfriend." Kikyou said emphasizing the _my._ She never really liked Kagome because of how close she and Inu-Yasha were. Kagome and Inu-Yasha were so close, they knew all of each other's secrets, and Kikyou hated her for that. Inu-Yasha never told her anything; he never even bothered to tell her that he loved her.

"Well, she wasn't she was just saying hi." Inu-Yasha said trying to drop the subject. "Anyway, how was your day babe." Inu-Yasha said giving Kikyou a kiss on the cheek.

"It was just fine, how about yours?" Kikyou replied.

"Just peachy."

"So, Kagome, when did you move to America?" Kikyou turned to face Kagome but she was nowhere to be seen. "Hmm...I wonder where she went? Don't you Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha simply nodded.

**xoxoxoxoxo With Sango and Kagome xoxoxoxoxo**

"HOW COME NO ONE EVER TOLD ME THAT HE WAS DATING HER ALL OVER AGAIN!?!" Kagome yelled. "I mean, I just made a fool out of myself back there, hugging and sobbing on him like I was a pathetic cry baby. I should have known that he wouldn't wait for me, I mean what guy would. Typical, just typical."

"Kagome just calm do-" before Sango could finish what she was saying; Kagome was rambling on again.

"I mean how could he date HER. The one girl that betrayed him. Its like times repeating itself again, only this time its wors-" Sango immediately place a hand on her mouth.

"Kag, I want you to listen to me. I repeat L-I-S-T-E-N. And don't talk till I say you can okay?" Kagome slowly nodded. Sango removed her hand from Kagome's mouth. "Kag, listen, Inu-Yasha was devastated while you were gone."

"Didn't you think _I_ was devastated. Didn't you think that I was heart broken."

"Look Kag, I'm not done and I'm not trying to say that Kikyou deserves Inu-Yasha more than you do but, he moped around, stayed in his room practically everyday after school, and didn't have a life. He nearly passed all of his classes; he nearly even made it through his recording sessions if it weren't for the fact that he wouldn't have anything else to do for a living. But that all changed a couple of months ago when he reunited Kikyou, he's happy now. You've got to understand that. I know what she did to him was wrong but he loves her and he's happy now. I know you love him too, and I know it wasn't your fault that you had to break up with him, but you could have a least called or wrote to him."

"Didn't you think I tried that? You don't know how many times I'd call, how many times I'd hear his voice on the other line but end up hanging up. How many times I tried to talk but the words just didn't seem to come out. How many times I'd stare at the phone. You didn't know how many times I'd write. How I would write I love you, I miss you on a blank sheet of paper. You didn't know how many times I would stare at his picture endlessly, kissing it, hugging it tightly. How many times I'd sleep at night staring at the ceiling, pretending he was right beside me holding me tightly and whispering, 'Shhh, I'm right here.' You don't know what it feels like to be empty inside, do you?!?" Kagome bursted into tears.

"No I don't," Sango whispered.

"How many times I'd cry at night wondering if I made a mistake. Wondering if he's happy. I wanted him to be happy, that's the hole reason I broke up with him, so he didn't need to wait for my calls, so he didn't need to waste his time on me. I wanted him to live a life, to forget about me, but I realized that it was a mistake." Kagome sobbed even more. Sango hugged her friend trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, it just hurts. I know that he doesn't love me anymore and I know that he's happy. But God, does it hurt," Kagome apologized.

"Shhh, its okay. I'd be the same if I had to move away from Miroku," Sango confessed.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask. When's the wedding?"

"In 2 months, you're invited. By the way, can you be my Maid of Honor please." Sango pleaded. (A.N. I don't know what they call the girls in the weddings and blah blah blah stuff like that so just tell me if I named something wrong.)

"Sure."

"Great, you want to come over and catch up on the last oh lets see, 8 years."

"That sounds fun, maybe we could have an all girls party."

"Sure, but who should we invite? Wait I know, I met this girl at the record company, her name was Rin. We've been really close friends now. I'll just give her a call if that okay with you."

"Did you say Rin?"

"Yup."

"She's my manger!"

"Oh, then I guess this is a small world." Sango dialed Rin's number on her cell and told her about the party.

They walked over to Sango's car and got in. Once the engine started, Kagome turned the radio to Kelly 95.3 (A.N. That's one of the radio stations over here.)

:I was so high I did not recognize   
The fire burning in her eyes   
The chaos that controlled my mind   
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane   
Never to return again   
But always in my heart:

Kagome turned on the volume a bit higher while listening to the words.

:This love has taken its toll on me   
She said Goodbye too many times before   
And her heart is breaking in front of me   
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I tried my best to feed her appetite   
Keep her coming every night   
So hard to keep her satisfied   
Kept playing love like it was just a game   
Pretending to feel the same   
Then turn around and leave again

This love has taken its toll on me   
She said Goodbye too many times before   
And her heart is breaking in front of me   
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I'll fix these broken things   
Repair your broken wings   
And make sure everything's alright   
My pressure on your hips   
Sinking my fingertips   
Into every inch of you   
Cause I know that's what you want me to do

This love has taken its toll on me   
She said Goodbye too many times before   
And her heart is breaking in front of me   
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

This love has taken its toll on me   
She said Goodbye too many times before   
And my heart is breaking in front of me   
She said Goodbye too many times before

This love has taken its toll on me   
She said Goodbye too many times before   
And her heart is breaking in front of me   
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore... :

"We here," Sango said while getting out of the car. Rin was already at the door waiting for them. They walked up the pathway leading to the mansion. Sango digged through her purse searching for her keys, she quickly found them and unlocked the door. She turned on the light switch and walked to the kitchen. "Well, this is home."

"Wow, it looks so comfy," Kagome said at the feeling of being 'home'.

"Yup, I know." Sango replied.

"Hey, do you want me to call and order pizza?" Rin asked.

"Sure, I'll get the ice cream!" Sango said.

"Oh, I'll get the movies and music!" Kagome yelled.

All 3 of them were running around like crazy. Kagome took a longer than Rin and Sango considering the fact that she was looking for certain types of movies and music. So Rin decided to talk to Sango about the 'situation' with Kagome living to Japan.

"So your saying that the only reason Kagomes' mother moved the family to Japan was to get Inu-Yasha and Kagome back together?" Sango asked.

"Yup," replied Rin.

"And you agreed with this whole shenanigan?"

"Of course, she told me they're whole history. From when they were in Kindergarten till when they last saw each other. Personally, I thought that the whole break-up thing was just horrible! Did you know that Mrs.Higurashi and Mrs.Takashi (A.N. if I forgot to mention, that's Inu's last name.) kept contact with each other this whole time? They're the ones who came up with all these plans and back-ups. "

"You're kidding?!?" Sango said questioningly and surprisingly.

"No, I'm not. And when Inu-Yasha got back together with Kikyou, Mrs.Takashi immediately called Mrs.Higurashi. So anyways, what's this Kikyou chick like?"

"Nobody really likes her, we're just looking at what's best for Inu-Yasha's sake. And right now that's Kikyou cause she makes him happy, well its what we like to believe. Kikyou's your everyday stuck-up-jealous girl. She has to have whatever she wants a.s.a.p. And whatever she says goes. If she wants things she can't have, she's determined to have it. In 8th grade she was a slut, and she still is. She cheated on Inu-Yasha, the only good thing that came out of it was that Inu-Yasha admitted his feelings for Kagome."

"Well she seems----what's the word I'm looking for? Bitch, she seems like a bitch. Yeah, that's the word."

"Who seems like a bitch?" Kagome asked while walking into the room with a stack of movies and CD's.

"Uh--- no one!" Sango and Rin said nervously.

"Uh...okay. Well I got a bunch of stuff, let's see here. Oh look I have _13 Going on 30_, _White Chicks_, _Mean Girls_, oh and a bunch of other stuff. Well, which one do you guys want to see first?"

"Let's watch _13 Going on 30_," Sango suggested.

"Kay." Rin and Kagome replied at once.

**xoxoxoxo After 5 hours of watchingmovies xoxoxoxo**

"You guys I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed. Night!" Kagome said sleepily.

"Okay, you go ahead. We're gonna stay up for a while," Rin replied.

"Okay, night." Kagome started to walk towards the guestroom, while Sango and Rin made some plans to help Mrs.Higurashi and Mrs.Takashi.

"So how are we gonna help?" Sango asked in a worried tone.

"Let me think. Mrs.H said that Kagome doesn't have any concerts or performances she has to attend while she's here in Japan. So we're still looking for gigs--" suddenly an idea hit them both.

"We could make them go on tour together!" they both said at the same time.

"It's perfect, they'll have to sometimes perform with each other. And they're surely going to have to get to know each other again. I mean, how can you not get to know the person that's with you 8 hours or more everyday." Rin stated.

"This is going to be sooo much fun! Let's just call ourselves Cupid's Assistants." Sango suggested while posing like a Charlies Angels' chick. (A.N. wooaah I think they had tooo much caffeine or whatever they had for dinner.)

**xoxoxoxo The next morning xoxoxoxo**

"Good morning!" Kagome yelled happily.

"Good morning, it's nice to see your having a good morning." Sango replied.

"Well, I had a VERY peaceful sleep. No phone calls from pesky agents, no phone calls from mom, and no phone calls from annoying managers!" Kagome said thankfully.

"So I'm annoying am I?" Rin asked, at the door entrance.

"Huh, opps. No I-I wasn't say _you're_ annoying I was saying that you calling 5 o'clock in the morning is annoying," Kagome laughed nervously.

"Uh-huh sure. Well I have great new for you Kagome. You know you're situation with not having any concerts and stuff like that?"

Kagome nodded slowly wondering where this conversation was going.

"Well, Sango and I were talking and we thought that you should go on tour with Inu-Yasha."

"WHAT!?" Kagome yelled furiously. "Go on tour, with HIM!?"

"Kagome don't say it like _that_. You and him used to be best friends, why is it that you're holding a grudge all of a sudden?" Sango asked.

"Let me correct you, ONE we also used to be boyfriend and girlfriend. TWO I am NOT holding a grudge. I just simply do not want to work with him." Kagome answered.

"Well do you want to keep your job?" Rin asked.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Kagome gave up.

"Good."

Kagome left the kitchen muttering 'damn Rin, can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Screw that she's a pain in the ass all the time.'

"I heard that!" Rin yelled.

**xoxoxoxo Back with Inu-Yasha xoxoxoxo**

"Kikyou get off me!" Inu-Yasha yelled trying her off of him. APPEARNTELY Kikyou had somehow got into his house, snuck into his room, got into Inu-Yasha's bed, and was now sitting on top of Inu-Yasha with one leg on each side of his hips.

"Why should I?" Kikyou asked seductively.

"Because I said so! Now get off me before I throw you off!" Inu-Yasha yelled. 'Damn stupid slut, always doing these stupid things.'

"You know, you're sexy when you yell at me like that," Kikyou whispered in Inu-Yasha's ear.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Inu-Yasha asked while really throwing her off him.

"Ouch, baby you hurt me." Kikyou whined.

"Ergh, I'm going." Inu-Yasha started walking out the door while putting his shirt on. (A.N. he already has his pants.)

While running down the stairs, Inu-Yasha's phone started to ring. He reluctantly picked his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Inu-Yasha said.

"**I got someone to go on tour with you," Sango said.**

"Can't you at least say hi."

"**Do you or do you not want to know who it is?"**

"Who?"

"**Kagome Higurashi."**

"WHAT!?"

"**You heard me."**

"No way in hell am I going on tour with _her_."

"**Do you want to keep your job?" Sango threatened the same threat Rin used on Kagome.**

"Fine, damnit. I'll do it." Inu-Yasha shut his flip phone. 'Great, how am I going to act around her?' Then again the annoying phone started to ring once more. He picked up the phone once again.

"**By the way we have rehearsal at 8 o' clock. Be there on time!" Sango said while hanging up. **

"I'm going to have to start turning off my cell more often. And jeez, can't people these day's at least say hi." Inu-Yasha said talking to himself. "I really need to get a life." 'Wait a minute, did she say rehearsal? Oh please don't let Kagome be there.' But deep down inside, he knew he was hoping that she would be there with her smiling face, and beautiful brown-chocolate-colored eyes. 'Stop thinking that way!' Inu-Yasha scolded himself.

A.N. I want 20 reviews, PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! Okay, I **MIGHT** not post the next chapter till like December due to the fact that the science fair will be soon. And I have to maintain my straight A's AND I have to prepare my application letter and boring stuff like that.


	6. Throwback

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
'Singing'

**xoxoxoxo Throwback xoxoxoxo**

You never miss a good thing till it leaves ya  
Finally I realized that I need ya  
I want ya back  
Baby girl I need ya back  
Gotta have ya back, babe  
Heartbroken when you left my world  
Man I wish I woulda kept my girl  
I love you  
I don't know what I'm gon do without my baby

-Throwback

**xoxoxoxo Reviews xoxoxoxo**

_nickii1024: I can't tell you that, you'll find out later in the story._

_Red Skyies: Thanks. Well here's the 6th chapter_

_binab86: Here's your update._

_anime-lover-forver2007: haha, I only hate Inu-Yasha because he always runs off to that stupid biatch Kikyou._

_SeaBreeze-Yami/Anzu: it's rated for later chapters_

_miroku-has-darkness: here's your update…yeah I do think 20 reviews is pushing it but I wanna see how far I can push it. _'

Edo: lmao…thanks 

_InuyashaCaseClosed: Thanks Here's your update_

_BishounenQueen: here's your update hope you like it_

_LadyDogDemon: Thanks_

_reincarnated-kagome: thanks for the 23 I luv it's hehe, here's your update hope you like it_

_inuyasha-girly-2007: kikyou's not stupid…she stupidly stupid (does that make sense? --' ) thanks, sorry I couldn't make the chapters longer but I didn't have any more ideas so I just left it there._

_CowgirlUSA: She was both drunk and being her usual slutty self_

_KatanaFox: haha thanks…well here's your update hope you like it_

_Kei-Ookami.kara.mori: Thanks, you are soo totally right about inu-yasha and kagome meant for each other_

_Kogaslilgirl: thanks, I was obsessed with the song for like 3 weeks and then after hearing it 24/7 it got kinda cheesy, but I still like it._

_Babygirl20008: Thanks_

_inuyashas-chicky-13: Thanks_

_BookZwurm: Thanks_

_inulova4lyfe: thanks_

_Anime-Devil-101: :waves hand: HI!! Thanks, I think you should be a fortuneteller, you'd be really good at that. Well, here's your update._

_silvermoongoddess58: thanks, and I've decided I'll use the song you suggested. I loved the song. Thanks again._

_Inugirl540: thanks_

_anna-7: thanks_

_SensesFail26x: Thanks though I doubt I'll have fun at the science fair, what do the teachers take me for? Albert Einstein?_

_Starrchick101: Thanks. Yes, I do wonder why Kikyou exists and I think she exists for people to hate her. You know how every story needs a bad guy? Well she's the bad guy in every Inu-Yasha fanfic. _

_Jadedragonprincess: thanks_

_IYluver4life: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter though, I don't think it's really good. _

_punkgoddess2101: Thanks_

_Inu luvz Kag and only Kag: Thanks, here's your update. By the way I like your user name. _

_sakura-kero227: Thanks_

_Okay I know I forgot some people but I'm in a real rush so thanks everyone! _

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

As he drove up to the parking lot, he could see her getting out of her car while tossing her Louis Vuiton bag over her shoulder (A.N. I don't like Louis Vuiton; I own a Dooney and Bourke purse. Cheap I know...but i just hate Louis Vuiton purses) She had a smile plastered on her beautiful face; he couldn't help but stare at her as he drove by. His windows were tinted and no one could possibly see through, so he knew he wouldn't get caught. When she was out of sight from the side view of the window and the rear view mirror he looked back at the parking lot road. He finally found an empty spot and quickly took it. It was 8:01 and he knew that Sango was going to kill him. When she says at 8 o' clock she means 8 o' clock and no minute later. He tried to jump out of his car but was pulled back by his seat belt. 'Damn I forgot to take off my seat belt.' Inu-Yasha thought. He quickly pressed the button that released the metal part and jumped out of the car. He quickly slammed the door and pressed a button on his car keys that said 'Lock'. When his car beeped, he ran down to the studio full speed. He glanced at his watch when he was finally in the studio; it read 8:05. He quickly made a right turn at the corner leading to the elevators. When he was 20 feet from the elevators he saw her, Kagome, standing right in front of the elevators. 'I wonder why she isn't going in.' He thought as he watched her just stand in front of the elevator doors like it was an entrance to hell. When he was right behind her she spoke.

"Okay, I can do this," Kagome spoke nervously. "It's just one stupid rehearsal. Damn stupid stage fright."

"You have stage fright? I thought you'd get used to it by now," Inu-Yasha said from behind her. Kagome didn't bothered to turn her head around to see whom it was, she just assumed it would be Kouga, that wolf demon she met at the door.

"You won't believe how nervous I got when I performed at my last concert in America," she paused while giving a small laugh. "I thought I would puke when I looked at how many people were there."

"How'd you survive?" Inu-Yasha knew that she was assuming he was someone else by the way she was talking to him.

"I imagined I was singing to an old friend of mine, kinda funny how things worked out between us," Kagome said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She could feel a tear forming in her eye, and she let it drop down to her cheek. Inu-Yasha smelt something salty mixed with liquid in the air. Then he saw it; the tear that slid down Kagome's cheek had dropped to the floor followed with one more tear.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Koga, but I've gotta go Sango will kill me because I'm late. I'll see you on Saturday." Kagome pushed the button with the ' ' sign on it and went in with her back still facing him. When the doors finally shut she turned to press the button going to floor number 13. But instead the doors opened up revealing Inu-Yasha in front of it. Her face turned as pale as a ghost did, and her eyes were filled with more sadness in them.

"You late too?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Mmhmm," Kagome replied, not really wanting to talk. Suddenly, tension was in the air, and they were nearly on the second floor. 'Damn elevator, its to slow,' Kagome muttered.

"Feh" Inu-Yasha replied in unison. Unexpectedly, the tension was back again. Kagome was quite uncomfortable with it so she started fidgeting with her fingers. Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome noticing how uncomfortable she was, he decided to set things straight.

"Look Kagome, I know how 'awkward' it is to be seeing each other again after what happened between us. But lets try to leave it behind us, okay?" Kagome nodded. "So, can we start over again and just be friends?" Inu-Yasha continued.

"Sure, I totally agree. 'Leave the past were it belongs, because if you don't you'll just end up hurting the people around you'," Kagome replied. 'But why does it have to hurt so much, when I know I don't love him anymore.' 'Maybe it's because you know you still do.' 'Damn stupid conscious.' Kagome thought.

"Good," Inu-Yasha said. 'How can just being around her make me feel so…alive, like me and her are the only two people in the world that matter right now.' 'Because you love her.' 'Ergh, I hate my conscious.' Inu-Yasha thought.

"So, Inu-Yasha, what have you been doing these past 8 years?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing really. It was kind of lonely without you." Inu-Yasha admitted.

"Yeah, I missed you." Kagome suddenly found the floor an interesting sight.

"Oh look were here," Inu-Yasha glanced at his clock one last time. "Oh shit, 8:10, Sango's gonna kill us. We better hurry." They both ran out of the elevator and ran to the room Sango was in. When they reached the door, they both looked at each other and gave a small gulp. Kagome grabbed the doorknob and opened it slowly.

"Nice of you two to finally join us," Sango said rather calmly.

"U-uh t-the e-elevator w-was s-stuck," Kagome stuttered.

"Riiight, I'm gonna let this slip for now but if it ever happens again I'll personally drag your asses you down here."

"Meanie," Kagome said while flipping her off.

"Oh quit being such a baby, and lets get started on rehearsal. The next concert is tomorrow. The tour will be going on for 2 months, so we have a lot of things to do."

"Yeah whatever, so what song should I do?"

"Why don't you start up the concert with your song 'Everywhere.' Aren't you suppose to be shooting a music video for that song tomorrow?"

"Um…yeah. Why?"

"I was just thinking of showing the music video in the background while your singing."

"Oh."

"So what are you guys gonna do for the music video?" (A.N: it takes around 4 to 5 days to shoot a music video, for those of you who don't know)

"Well, Rin was thinking of having it shoot in 3 different places like, an apartment, a high school, and at a park. She also thought of hiring a guy to be in the music video to play the 'mysterious' guy that hunts the girls dreams."

"Has she found anyone to play the part?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because I think I know who can play the part well." Sango's eyes were searching for a certain hanyou.

"Who?"

When Sango finally found what she was looking for, she walked over to Inu-Yasha, grabbed him by the arm and said, "Him."

"Um…I don't think it'd be a good idea if he were in the video, he probably has a lot of things to do, right Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Inu-Yasha asked in a confused tone.

"I'm sure he would love to do the job, besides, Rin could save some time by hiring him," Sango said ignoring Inu-Yasha's question.

"But what if she doesn't think he's good enough for the job," Kagome replied.

"Good enough for what job wench?" Inu-Yasha said enraged with anger.

"Well, I'll just call her up and ask her." With that Sango picked up her cell phone and dialed Rin's number.

"Rin I need to talk to you about the video shoot tomorrow. Do you have a guy to play the part of the that 'mysterious' man?" You could hear a faint 'no' coming from the other side of the phone line. "Well, Inu-Yasha well be glad to do it. So will you hire him?" There was a long pause. "Great, he'll be there tomorrow. Bye." Sango said while hanging up.

"What am I going to do tomorrow?" Inu-Yasha demanded an answer.

"You're going to be shooting a music video with Kagome," Sango answered calmly.

"Feh, whatever. What time do I have to be there?"

"Rin said you have to be there at 7 o'clock A.M."

"Do I have to be that early?" Inu-Yasha whined.

"Yes, and if your late like you were today, I'll personally skin your ass so you wont be able to sit on that lazy thing."

"Right, like you'd do that."

"Yeah kick his ass Sango!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh so you want to see my ass being kicked, well I doubt Sango can kick my ass so why don't you try," Inu-Yasha pulled his pants down and flashed himself to Sango and Kagome. Sango laughed hysterically at the sight of Inu-Yasha's butt. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha to Sango then Sango to Inu-Yasha then started to blush as red as a tomato. "Aw, does little Kagome like the sight of my ass," Inu-Yasha said while pulling his pants up.

"Eww no way! In your dreams lover boy," Kagome said as she walked passed him and patted his cheek and gave him a playful wink.

"Okay people lets start rehearsal!" Sango yelled. "Kagome why don't you start."

Kagome grabbed her acoustic guitar and walked to the stage. She started playing a few notes and then began to sing.

' Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere'

Kagome looked right at Inu-Yasha so that he knew she wrote this song to him; Inu-Yasha looked back at Kagome as if telling her he understood. Kagome started continue with the song.

'Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone'

Kagome looked right at Inu-Yasha and asked.

'You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me? '

"Wow that was amazing, I knew you were a great singer but your voice is amazing!" Sango said. "Don't you agree, Inu-Yasha," Sango turned to Inu-Yasha.

"Yeah, its mind blowing," Inu-Yasha answered. He heard her sing at the concert but it seemed like every time she sung it was even better.

"Thanks," Kagome replied.

"Well Inu-Yasha," Sango turned to face Inu-Yasha, "It's your turn to rehearse."

"Feh, whatever." Inu-Yasha replied while walking towards the stage. As he passed by Kagome he silently whispered in her ear, "I do see you."

"Anyday now Inu-Yasha!" Sango yelled.

"I'm going, I'm going." Inu-Yasha replied. "Where's Hojo?" Kagome's face paled. 'Did he just say Hojo?' "He sings a part of this to ya know."

"Here I am!" Hojo called out. As he walked closer, he suddenly saw the figure of his angel. "Kagome, is it really you?"

'Oh no, not him again' Kagome thought. "Hojo, so nice to see you. How have you been?"

"I-" before he could answer Sango beat him to it.

"Time to rehearse people!" Sango yelled out.

"Whatever," Inu-Yasha grabbed his microphone.

"Kagome this is for you," Hojo said never leaving eye contact with her.

'Ugh…how embarrassing." Kagome thought

'What the fuck, how does he know Kagome?' Inu-Yasha thought.

_Hojo_  
'Hush baby, wanna let ya know  
This is how its gonna go'

_beat starts up_

_Hojo_  
'Hush baby, wanna let ya know  
This is how its gonna go  
If u wanna come and play  
Gotta do it my way  
Hush baby, dont talk so much  
Just wanna feel ya touch  
Everything will be ok  
If u do it my way (my way, my way)  
Hush baby _echoes'_

_Verse 1 Inu-Yasha_  
U feel so good  
Rest of my life i wish i could  
Hold u tight and take a flight out the hood  
Was i foul or just misunderstood?  
Mind-mannered or up to no-good  
It really doesnt matter, either way i should  
Maximize the moment and hold ya close  
Jump in the drop spider and cruise down the coast  
Who loved u the most?  
I was never ghost  
When lives was on the line  
Confusion in ya mind  
Runnin outta time  
Drama of all kind  
But theres faith in our mind  
We spiritually inclined  
Sometimes i flip  
Sometimes u flip  
Sometimes we wild out and act like lunatics  
We movin too fast, the whole world's in a rush  
Everybody just hush...

_Chorus x1_

_Verse 2 –Inu-Yasha_  
Its all a test; the pain, the drama  
The villa in the bahamas  
The highs, the lows  
The hoop-t, the Rolls  
The money flowin  
Certain doors that we go in  
The people we meet, the hands that we shake  
Whether its Mortans or Sizzla steak  
But everything will be okay

_w/ Hojo_ if we do it my way  
Cuz i believe in romance  
Kissin while ya slow dance  
Me bouncin baby? no chance  
No matter the circumstance  
Whatever it takes gurl, ill swim to France  
Cuz ya beauty's unmatched  
Such a great catch  
Unconditional love, forever we are attatched  
Deal with the drama, we can find our way back  
With or without the Maybach...

_Chorus x1_

_Verse 3 –Inu-Yasha_  
I can feel ya pain  
Like we simese twins connected by our brains  
Walkin thru the desert in the ice cold rain  
Want u in my life and nothins gonna change  
God willin, we still be doin our thang  
When my six-pack's faded  
Raps outdated  
But thats many years from now so dont rush  
Little mama just hush...

_Chorus x1_

_Hojo_  
Hush baby  
Hush hush darling  
Hush baby hush hush  
Dont talk so much  
Wanna feel ya touch

_Inu-Yasha_  
Hush baby hush  
Hush baby hush

_Hojo_  
Hush baby wanna let ya know... _echoes_

"That was…ok, but I think Hojo needs to practice with his vocals a little more," Sango commented.

"Aw, man, and I sang my best for Kagome," Hojo complained.

"Well, obviously your best wasn't good enough," Inu-Yasha replied a hint of jealousy in his voice. "How do you know Kagome anyway?" Inu-Yasha turned to face Hojo.

"We-" Hojo was cut off by come.

"We are in the same record company." Kagome said nervously.

"Oh…" Inu-Yasha knew there was more to it. "Is there something more than that?"

"Yeah we-" Hojo was cut of once more.

"We are working on a new song together." Kagome interrupted.

"You're still not telling me something important." Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome straight in the eye.

"We used to be dating each other." Hojo answered quickly, not really wanting to be interrupted again.

"Really now?" Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome, with sad eyes. 'So she moved on.'

"You were too dense to understand what I meant when I told you I was _busy_," Kagome whispered, hoping that nobody could hear what she had just said. But Inu-Yasha heard it all.

'Thank God, I thought she moved on,' Inu-Yasha thought once more.

"Okay that's it for today people." Sango noticed the expression on Inu-Yasha's face when he heard Kagome whisper something to herself.

When everyone was gone, Sango pulled out her cell phone and dialed Mrs.Higurashi's number.

**"Hello?" Mrs. Higurashi answered with a yawn. It was 10 o'clock in the evening and Sango couldn't blame her if she was tired. **

"Hi, it's me, Sango. I think were going to have some difficulty with operation, 'Get Inu-Yasha and Kagome back together.'" Sango said calmly.

"**No worries, if anything stands in the way, we'll just have to fix that. Stop by the house and I'll tell you the plan. Kagome's out visiting some friends, so we have plenty of time to fix up the flaws."**

"Good. I'll be there in 30 minutes." Sango hanged up the phone and walked to the parking lot. As she searched for her keys, someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her petite waste.

"Hey Sango I missed you," whispered a husky voice.

"Miroku, you were suppose to be here a while ago." Sango turned to face him.

"Sorry, I had work."

"It okay."

"So, what happened with Inu-Yasha and Kagome today?"

"Hojo entered the picture and I think Inu got a little jealous."

"Haha, that's Inu-Yasha for alright. Always protective of his Kagome."

"Yup. Inu-Yasha and Kagome are going to have to shoot a music video tomorrow."

"I wonder what's going to happen."

"I have a pretty good idea." Sango said with a smirk.

"What are you up too?" Miroku asked, giving his fiancé a questioning look.

"You'll find out later."

"You're not thinking of bringing them back together, are you?"

"Maybe."

"You're sneaky you know that?"

"Yup."

"But that's what I love about you." Miroku kissed Sango's nose. "Can you spend the night at my house tonight?" Miroku asked innocently.

"I can't, I need to visit Mrs. Higurashi." Sango climbed into her car.

"Well then why don't you come over after you visit her?" Miroku held the car door so she wouldn't be able to close it. He knelt down on one knee and kissed Sango.

"Mmm. Okay…I'll meet you at your house." Sango broke their kiss.

"Can't wait. Bye." Miroku let go of the door watched as she slammed it shut and drove off. Boy was this going to be a long night…

…

….

AN: okay that was my 6th chapter. I know this whole chapter is sooo stupid, but I'm having writers block. So don't mind me. But I promise you the 7th chapter will be good. It's done and I'm just waiting for 15 REVIEWS so I can post it, please and thank you. ( I know I sound kind of like a three year old when I say that but its just an old habit. ) And if you'd like here's a preview for the next chappie…

Anways why are you here? I wasn't suppose to meet you till lunch." Sango worried when she saw Miroku's face pale.

"Well, I needed to tell you something important." Miroku gestured Sango to sit down. He placed both of her hands into his own. "Go ahead," Sango said hesitantly. Something in Miroku's eyes told her something was definitely wrong.

"Well, I...I think we should call off…the w-wedding." Sango forced back the unshed tears in her eyes. She yanked back her hands and stood up from her seat.

This chapter isn't all about them…its just a fraction…but it introduces the conflict of the story…well sort of.


	7. Caught up

Disclaimer: I don not own Inu-Yasha  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_**'Singing'**_  
_**Song **_

**xoxoxoxo Thanks for the Reviews xoxoxoxo**

_Hey it's 4:19_

_inuyasha-girly-2007_

_Hunnixbunni:I love your story! _

_kagomeinu_

_inuyashas-chicky-13_

_Ms.CC_

_Amanda Trinh _

_kogas-angel: I thought about what you said, and if you have any ideas please tell me…I'm kind of running out of ideas_

_BishounenQueen_

_Miyumi-Chan_

_Miroku-has-darkness_

_MegaTooTheMax_

_Inuyasha'smainsqueaze: yay a new best friend_

_anime-lover-forever2007_

_Sessh.lova_

_InuyashaCaseClosed_

_yashagurl_

_Lain Otowaki_

_SensesFail26x_

_Silver Rain Drops_

_Inu-Tachi Clan: great idea_

_Inugirl540_

_BookZwurm- LL COOL J (a.ka.: ladies love cool james)_

_Kagome-Angelic_

_Binab86_

_CowgirlUSA_

_Yuki-Sama16: I'm glad I have a faithful reader_

_Kagome M.K_

_Inulova4lyfe_

_Starrchick101_

_Anime-Devil-101_

_silvermoongoddess58_

_tvsweetie_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me

-Caught Up

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

BEEP 

BEEP

BEEP 

Inu-Yasha hit his alarm clock thinking that it would stop it from beeping again, when it didn't, he threw it against the wall muttering 'stupid alarm clock made from Satan.' He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Inu-Yasha grabbed his toothbrush and applied toothpaste on top of it. Once he was done brushing his teeth he walked into his room and changed into a blue T-shirt that said 'hollister' across, and a pair of faded baggy jeans. He quickly combed through his long silver hair and walked out the door. He tossed his keys back and forth just for the hell of it. He got into his silver mustang convertible and drove off.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Kagome was reading a newspaper, while Sango was pacing back and fourth. As she read the newspaper she got even more terrified. "Hey Sango, did you know that there's a serial killer on the loose?"

"Where can he be?" was Sango's only reply.

"Beats me."

"That Inu-Yasha, he so impossible."

"Inu-Yasha, I thought you were talking about the serial killer, Naraku Shard."

"What?"

"Uh…never mind. I wonder where Inu-Yasha is?" Kagome looked at her clock and read '7:30'. "He was suppose to be here thirty minutes ago. What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry he'll be here, if he's not I'll personally drag his lazy but out of his bed," Sango glanced at the window checking if the half-demon was in sight. But no such luck, there wasn't even a strand of Inu-Yasha's silver hair in sight. Sango dugged through her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed 2 which speed dialed Inu-Yasha's cell phone number. "Hello? Where are you? You were suppose to be here at 7. I can't see your car in the parking lot. Okay." Sango started walking away from Kagome while continuing to talk to Inu-Yasha.

Kagome could feel two strong arms wrap around her waist then release while feeling one hand cover her eye and the other cover her mouth.

"Maahff," Kagome screamed into the mans mouth.

"Now, now I'm not going to hurt you," the deep voice said.

"hef gof hof of mehf."

"What a beautiful pale girl." The man licked Kagome's neck playfully.

"Maahff, somehodfy helf mehf." Kagome struggled but quickly gave up.

"Tsk, tsk, its much more fun when you struggle."

Kagome could feel the hand remove from her mouth but the eyes were still covered so she couldn't see. "Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Naraku Shard."

"Nope."

Kagome elbowed him in the rib as hard as she could.

"OWWW, danmit bitch…that hurt."

"Damnit Inuyasha you scared me!" Kagome yelled.

"Wow it took you that long to figure it out?" Inu-Yasha his hands already away from her eyes.

"Well… I thought you were the serial killer Naraku."

"W-who?"

"Um…never mind."

'Phew…for a second there I thought she was talking about Naraku Shard…' Inu-Yasha thought with a bit of panic rising over him.

"Um…Inu-Yasha, are you ok?" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uh…yeah. So where's Sango?"

"Well the last time I checked she was talking with you on the phone."

"Oh yeah, we hanged up once I told her my 'mischievous' plan. So I guess she continued to _talk_ to me."

"Oh…I guess we should start working on the music video." Kagome walked over to the set. It was mostly a green screen.

Sango stood next to the director screaming at the top of her lungs, when Inuyasha and Kagome came closer they could hear Sango saying, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR 6 HOURS!"

The director looked at her and calmly replied; "Sorry miss, but we have scheduled another shoot before yours we just got the time mixed up, you know how those things are." The man gave a little laugh.

"No I do not know how those things work, care to tell me?" The man could've swore he saw Sango's face turned a little red and steam coming out of her ears. "ARGH, just forget it. We'll come back later." Sango gave up. She walked to Inuyasha and Kagome and told them about the situation.

"What do you expect us to fuckin do while we wait for this damn shoot!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Just do something!" Sango said.

"Like what?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Anything."

"Well where are **you** going?"

"I'm going to see Miroku. We haven't spent time together in a while and he has a day off today."

"Great, first I wake up at 7 o'clock in the morning, then I rush all the way over here just so I wouldn't be late for a shoot that was cancelled, **then **I get elbowed in the ribs…what's next?" Inuyasha complained.

"Don't worry, I've been meaning to ask if you could show me around…you know since I haven't been here for quite a long time? You wouldn't mind, you know just to pass the time. And we could catch up with each other." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes.

"Fine, its not like I have anything better to do," Inuyasha answered.

"Jeez thanks for making me feel so special," Kagome said sarcastically.

"No prob. So where do you want to go first?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is that old tree that we used to hang out by still there?"

"Yeah…why?"

"I think I want to go visit it…"

"Sure." Inuyasha and Kagome started walking towards the door. As soon as they were gone Sango walked over to the director. "Thanks for the help, here's 20 dollars." Sango handed the man a 20-dollar bill.

"No prob." The man gladly took the green paper and walked away.

"So I see that you planned this all along," a voice came once the director left. Sango turned on her heel to see whom the voice belonged to. "Miroku! When did you get here?"

"Right before that wonderful scene. I didn't know you were so talented." Miroku kneeled in front of Sango and started bowing. "Thank you, thank you. I know I'm the greatest," Sango rambled on about how 'talented' she was.

"Okay, okay, don't get your head in the clouds. I didn't say you were spectacular now did I?" Miroku teased. "So, there's three levels of performance, the highest is talented, the average is spectacular, and the poorly is awful." Sango said as a matter-of-factly. "Anways why are you here? I wasn't suppose to meet you till lunch." Sango worried when she saw Miroku's face pale.

"Well, I needed to tell you something important." Miroku gestured Sango to sit down. He placed both of her hands into his own. "Go ahead," Sango said hesitantly. Something in Miroku's eyes told her something was definitely wrong.

"Well, I...I think we should call off…the w-wedding." Sango forced back the unshed tears in her eyes. She yanked back her hands and stood up from her seat. "You fucking bastard. How can you just play with my heart like its some kind of toy? Don't you know how much I love you?" Sango grabbed her purse and stood in front of Miroku.

"Sango I'm really sorry," Miroku started but was cut off by Sango. "Sorry? You're sorry? Miroku you're not sorry. If you were really sorry then you wouldn't have played with my emotions."

"Sango it's for the best." Miroku reached out his hand to cup her chin only to be slapped away. "So last night and all the other times, you really didn't mean it when you said you loved me?" Sango freely let a tear drop down her gorgeous face. Miroku looked at her longingly…he wanted to just reach out and comfort her. But he new he couldn't. It was for the best…for her safety. Somehow…he wished he were anywhere but here. Her heart was breaking right in front of him and he was the cause of all her pain.

"Why," Sango asked. "I'd rather not say," Miroku replied. "Do you love me?" Sango pushed back the bangs that were covering his eyes.

"What?" Miroku gripped her hand away from his face. "I said do you love me?" Sango tried to escape from his grip, which he soon did release.

"N-no," Miroku lied. "Tell me the truth. I can see the pain in your eyes." Sango looked at him with hope shining through.

"I-I'm not lying." He turned his attention somewhere else, anywhere but Sango's. "I-I guess this is g-good bye then." Sango gave him a quick kiss on the cheek while whispering in his ears a faint 'I'll always love you.'

She walked off to the exit, while grabbing the doorknob she turned to look at Miroku. There he was just staring. Staring at her as if it would make her come back. But it was too late now; she was not going to let her heart break once more. Not for him, not for the perverted bastard he was. She thought he changed…changed for their love…changed for their unborn baby. Stupid really, she made love to a man that didn't even love her and now look what it got her into. Last night…last night she made the biggest mistake of her life and oh how she regretted it. She turned her attention back to the door and started walking out the building, tears forming in her eyes.

Miroku watched as the love of his life walked out of the building…out of his life. Damn he hated his life. Why did he have to screw it up…he really loved Sango…scratched that, he loves Sango…if only things where different…

**Flask back (Miroku's PV)**

I was walking towards the building Sango was in, just to see how she was doing. When I was inside the building I heard Kagome and Sango talking.

"Hey Sango, did you know that there's a serial killer on the loose?" Kagome looked at Sango.

"Where can he be?" was Sango's only reply.

"Beats me."

"That Inu-Yasha, he so impossible."

"Inu-Yasha, I thought you were talking about the serial killer, Naraku Shard."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Naraku Shard, that sick minded bastard. Wait…he escaped…fuck…I'm in deep shit now. I met Naraku a couple of months ago…he was a drug dealer/ gang leader/ assassin. Inuyasha and I purchased some drugs from him and joined his gang, guess you could say we were idiots. Well Inuyasha probably joined the gang because he was depressed and lonely. I, well let's just say I did it because of all the pressure. Fortunately for me Sango came into the picture and I escaped before matters got out of hand, though I did have some trouble with Naraku. He threatened to kill me, but Inuyasha kept an eye on him. Soon when Inuyasha was to involve with the gang…I knocked some sense into him, showing him how dangerous Naraku was. But since he'd been with Naraku for over a year he had more trouble getting out of the gang than I did. Naraku's men would ambush him at night or corner him in an alley and beat him to the point where he was near death. But then one day he bumped into Kikyou, she took one look at him and noticed the bruises and cuts on him. He told her, thinking he could trust her, and she agreed to help him. Kikyou came up with a plan to lock Naraku up in jail. But something about the whore told me that she knew Naraku, probably it was the fact the she knew every bloody detail of the man. But what caught me off guard was that she knew where Naraku was planning his next ambush. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if she was the one who planned all the ambushes for Naraku. I mean she is kind of like a stalker…ah who the hell am I kidding? She is a stalker. Anyways, when we set the plan into motion, it worked out perfectly. He went out for the bait (Inuyasha) and followed him into the alley. Right when he cornered Inuyasha, the cops came. The wicked man immediately pulled out a gun and attempted to shoot Inuyasha. Kikyou saw the gun ahead of time and pushed Inuyasha out of the way, too bad she wasn't injured.

They arrested him and he gave Inuyasha and I a deadly look. "I swear I'll come after you. I suggest you watch your backs," he whispered so that only Inuyasha and I could only hear. At first we were terrified, but when the coppers (neat word for cops aint it?) assured us that he was locked up good, we calmed down a bit.

But now…now he was back, and surely he would seek revenge. That's why I can't risk Sango's life. I can't be selfish, what if…what if she dies? What if…what if he kidnaps her? There are so many possibilities, that is why I have no other choice…but to…to let her go.

**End of Flashback (Back with Inuyasha and Kagome)**

"Let's buy some ramen at hand." Kagome grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hand and started dragging him to a near by super market.

"YES!" Inuyasha jumped around the sidewalk as if he was a little kid at Christmas opening one of his presents.

"Since you're so happy, you get to pay for the ramen."

"What, no way! I'm not the only one that's going to eat ramen!"

"I thought men we're suppose to be kind 'gentlemen'." Kagome crossed her arms, she knew Inuyasha was anything BUT a gentleman.

"Feh, I'm no prissy sissy."

"Apparently the term 'gentlemen' doesn't apply to you."

"Yeah and 'lady' doesn't apply to you." Inuyasha retorted. "Who said it doesn't apply to me?" Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha and crossed her arms.

They stepped into the store and went to the soup isle while ignoring the stares. Kagome grabbed one Ramen Soup at Hand (formally known as: Cambells Soup at Hand) while Inuyasha grabbed four. "You gonna eat all that?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a weird look. "And why not, it's good for the stomach." Inuyasha snorted, making Kagome smile a little. A couple more people stared as they watched Kagome and Inuyasha laugh.

**_I'm the kind of brotha  
Who been doin' it my way  
Gettin' my way for years  
In my career  
And every lover  
In and out my life  
I've hit, love and left the tears  
Without a care  
Until I met this girl who turned the tables around  
She caught me by surprise  
I never thought I'd be the one breaking down  
I cant figure it out why_**

Kagome looked around the store and noticed all the stares. "Um…Inuyasha don't you think we should leave now…I mean, a lot of people are starting to stare, and if word gets around that two famous singers, one who has a stabled girlfriend, and the other single. Don't you think the media might twist things around and make it seem as if we were 'together'." Kagome emphasized the words together. "Keh, everyone knows the media's just some bums hired to gossip about celebrity's, it's not like they know what's really going on," Inuyasha said as a-matter-of-factly.

_**I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me**_

Let me go baby  
Now listen  
My momma told me  
Be careful who you do cuz karma comes back around  
Same ol' song  
But I was so sure  
That it wouldnt happen to me  
Cuz I know how to put it down  
But I was so wrong  
This girl was mean  
She really turned me out  
Her body was so tight  
I'm lookin' for her in the daytime with a flashlight  
My homies say this girl is crampin' my style  
And I can't figure it out but

"But what happens if Kikyou finds out? Don't you think you'd be risking everything you have with her?" Kagome bit her bottom lip, she wasn't really sure if this was a good idea. "Ah, don't worry, I'm sure she'll understand." Inuyasha walked over to the cashier and paid for the ramen. "I guess so." Kagome took her ramen and opened the lid.

"So where do you wanna go next," Inuyasha asked. "Let's have a race, whoever gets to the top of that old tree we used to go to, wins. The loser has to be the winners servant for a week. Got it?" Kagome's voice was full of happiness. "Got it, but what are the rules?" Inuyasha eyed Kagome when she didn't answer. After a few seconds she ran, full speed. "There are no rules, just try not to eat. my. dust." Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's expression when she said this.

She could clearly see the God Tree now; she had just grabbed a branch when she felt a hand on her ankle. She turned to see who grabbed her, Inuyasha. She should've known. He smirked at her feared expression and pulled her down. The hanyou jumped, this was going to be easy. By the time he was at the top, he saw Kagome sitting on a branch reading a book. "What took you so long?" Kagome bit back the laughter. "But-but you-and-and-the floor-and-the-the-branch. How'd you do that," Inuyasha asked stunned. Kagome couldn't take it any more; the expression on Inuyasha's face was priceless. "Haha, there was a cherry picker right next to the tree. It was obviously much faster than your hanyou speed." Kagome laughed hysterically when she heard Inuyasha growl.

"What are you laughing at bitch," Inuyasha hissed. "Well, if I do remember clearly," she gave a pause just to look at Inuyasha who was about to say something, "which I do. You're now _my _slave." Kagome mimicked Inuyasha with his oh so famous smirk.

"Correction, I'm your _servant _not slave," Inuyasha corrected. "Same thing." Kagome swung her foot back and forth. The young singer looked at her surroundings. The tree was in the middle of the park, and across the park were some houses. "Hey Inuyasha, do you remember how'd we use to come here ever since we were 5?"

**_I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me_**

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "And how we'd always bring binoculars just to look at the sky and see if aliens were coming?" Kagome giggle at the memory. "Yeah, and when we never saw one and figured out that aliens did not exist, so we spied for naked people instead."

Kagome giggled at her childhood friend. "Yeah, we found plenty of those."

_**And I think I like it baby  
Oh nooo, oh no  
Ooh, yeaah, oh my** _

**This girl was mean  
She really turned me out  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, suga  
My homies say this girl is crampin' my style  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Caught up  
Don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted**

"The dirty image of Mrs.Tsubaki and the mailman will never leave my mind." Inuyasha shuddered at the memory. "Too bad Mr.Tsubaki came before things could heat up," Inuyasha joked.

"Jeeze, when did you turn into such a pervert? Oris it the fact that your hanging around Miroku too much," Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha snorted. "Me a pervert? You must be mistaking me for someone else. I'm just an innocent guy that has his desires for ramen." Inuyasha held his hand up in defense.

"Yeah right, innocent my ass. Weren't you the one who always got detention every day?"

"What, you must have a long term memory lost. You were the one that always got detention."

"In your dreams, I was the teachers pet! _You_ were the teachers nightmare." Kagome pointed her long slender finger at him.

"You've got to be kidding me. You were the one who was always late, even when it was a fog delay."

"Well at least I wasn't the one who super glued Ms.Kaedes desk to her butt."

"And again, this just proves you have a long term memory lost. I accidentally tripped on a pile of books and the glue landed all over her chair. And before I could warn her she sat down…" Inuyasha pondered on whether he was lying or not.

"Judging by the confused look on your face, I'd be saying that _you_ forgot what really happened. Didn't you?" Kagome snickered when Inuyasha gave her a deadly look.

**_I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Im so  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
_**

"You know wench, if you kept making fun of me I can just push you off this tree. And since I'm a hanyou, **you** wouldn't be able to damage me by the fall if you were to push me."

"Whatever, I just might be able to--" the ring tone of '1,2 Step' came on and Kagome immediately pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello, this is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome answered.

**"Sniff Kagome? Its- its Sango…I-can…can you come over to the," Sango took a deep breath. "Can you come over to the studio, I need someone to talk to…"**

"Sango are you ok? You sound…depressed."

**"Kagome I'll tell you about it when you come."**

"Sure I'll be there in 15 minutes, is that okay with you?"  
**  
"Yeah, sure. Just meet me at the front entrance."**

"Okay…bye." Kagome stuffed her phone into her pocket. "That was Sango, something happened," Kagome said as she turned to Inuyasha, careful so that she wouldn't fall.

"Yeah, apparently Miroku left 3 messages saying it was urgent and that he need to see me a.s.a.p." Inuyasha's face saddened a little. He was really looking forward to spending time with Kagome, despite the tension between them; he missed his best friend.

"Guess our break was cut off short." Kagome gave out a fake laugh.

"Guess so."

Inuyasha climbed down first, slowly not really wanting to visit Miroku. When Inuyasha was on safe ground, he saw Kagome struggling. "Hey you need help?"

"Nah, its okay I can manage." Kagome carefully placed her leg on a thin branch, she was almost down.

SNAP

The branch broke in half and Kagome fell. She closed her eyes waiting for the hard fall but only felt something soft and cushy. But what she felt most was the moist lips on hers. She slowly opened her eyes to come face to face or eye to eye in this case with Inuyasha. Inuyasha flipped both of them over so that he was on top.

He placed one hand above her head and the other on her hip. Kagome moaned as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, while she wrapped her arms around his neck…

_**I'm so  
Caught up  
Really feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me**_

AN: w00t w00t another chapter done, O.o yeah HAPPY NEW YEARS even though its been like a week. Neways I've got a list of songs you guys should listen to.

Going Crazy-Natalie

Where are you- forgot the name of the two singers

Obsession-Frankie J. and Baby Bash

Only you-Ashanti

Lovers and friends-Usher, Lil John, Ludacris

Well the next chapter will be called 'Truth Is' the song is by Fantasia. Listen to the lyrics and you'll kind of get an idea of whats gonna happen next Right now the plots a little wishy washy, first I decide something and then I start to post it, then I decide to change the plot…so right now I'm kind of confused and overwhelmed…oh yeah, do any of you read the fanfic 'naughty girl', well I just found out today that she's taking a break from , I was going to start crying! But I understand, I'm just so sad (hormones I hate them) well I know this is out of the subject but…her xanga banner is just so cute

Thanks for reading this oh so boring story… i want 15 reviews please and thank you


	8. Nobody's Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Singing 

**Song**

**xoxoxoxo**

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

–Nobody's Home

xoxoxoxo

Inuyasha sighed as he walked into the 5 star Italian restaurant. It was just some fancy place to loose your money on. Some personal chiefs that cook your food right in front of you, big deal! The only reason he came was to talk to Kikyou. This afternoon had been so hectic. Miroku and Sango called off the wedding and Sango decided that they'd leave for the tour tomorrow. He guessed she couldn't take the pain of seeing Miroku any longer, to bad the tour was only around Japan.

As he walked up to the waiter he told him his reservation.

"Ah yes, Mr.Takashi. Right this way, your guest is waiting for you," the man spoke. They headed toward a lady with brownish black hair held in a low ponytail. She was sitting at a table near the window and staring straightforward with a cold expression on her face. Inuyasha could see at the corner of his eye that the man shivered at the bitterness of his girlfriend. Tonight he was gonna do it, he was gonna break up with her.

"It's about time you came, I've been waiting for 10 minutes. Where were you when I called? You sounded a bit tied up-" Kikyou continued to integrate and lecture him.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha interrupted, he knew she could go on and on and on about how late he was. "I'm sorry I was late, I had something important going on…" 'yeah if you call lip locking with your childhood sweetheart important.'

"Okay, well I came to talk to you about…Naraku." Kikyou whispered the last part.

"What about him?" Inuyasha snapped. He really didn't want to discuss a conversation about Naraku. Who would, when he's the reason you're stuck with a cold-blooded witch?

"Well, he escaped from prison not too long ago…and I…I" It didn't take long before Kikyou bursted out into tears.

A pang of guilt surged through Inuyasha's body. If there was one thing in the world he hated the most, it is when girls cried. He pulled Kikyou into a warm embrace and stroke the back of her head. "Shh, shh, please don't cry…I'm hear and I- I promise to protect you even with my life." God what was he doing! Everyone knew he always kept his promise…but could he keep this one?

Kikyou smirked evilly in Inuyasha's arms. 'Good my plans working. All I need to do is make him propose.'

"Inuyasha, I love you." Kikyou laughed to herself. This half-breed was really dense. You could deceive him and he wouldn't even notice.

"I-I" Inuyasha didn't know if he had the heart to say it. He pulled Kikyou out of his embrace and stared into her eyes. Deceptive. Her eyes were deceiving. He figured that out a long time ago.

"You don't love me do you?" Kikyou's mind roared with laughter. Time for step two.

"I-I do!"

"Then why won't you say it?" Kikyou let a fake tear drop.

"What can I do to prove you that I love you?" He bit his tongue. The half-breed immediately regretted those words from ever leaving his mouth.

"You, you could marry me." Kikyou's mind smirked at the hanyou's fallen expression.

"I think its best we should go." Inuyasha called the waiter for the check.

"Inuyasha stop ignoring the subject!"

"Let's discuss this subject some other time." The hanyou alighted from his seat and paid the bill.

"Wait." Kikyou screeched once they were out of the five star restaurant.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped his head back.

"Why won't you marry me?" Kikyou lowered her head down and smirked.

"Not now, not when Naraku's out there. I don't want to risk your life over my selfishness. I love you to much." Inuyasha pulled Kikyou towards him and held her tightly.

"Really?" The young woman looked passed Inuyasha's shoulder and saw that girl Kagome hiding behind a Dumpster. Kagome was certainly oblivious to the fact that Kikyou could see her.

"Yes I really mean it. When Naraku's gone and put back in jail, I'll marry you. I promise."

"But what about that girl? The one from 8th grade. You seemed quite found of her." Kikyou smirked, this wasn't part of the plan, but it was for her sick enjoyment.

Inuyasha's body stiffened. How did she know about Kagome? Does she know about him and Kagome?

"S-she's not the one I love. Sure I did love her long ago and she wasn't the one. But this" Inuyasha tightened his embrace. "This **is** destiny. This will last a lifetime." He felt his heart being ripped into shred's when he said those awful words. He was lying to himself. And his heart wasn't blind; it could see its owner's pain.

Kikyou held back the laughter rising within her. From where she was standing she could see Kagome walking the opposite direction from them. Her sobs only heard by the malignant woman's ears.

"I-I understand now Inuyasha. Let's go."

"I can't, I have to be at the studio by 20 minutes. Sango wants to discuss about the tour. I did tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow morning?"

"Yes…Okay, I love you." Kikyou kissed him on the cheek. 'Note to self: Remember to scrub you mouth with soap.'

"Yeah, you two." Inuyasha walked away from Kikyou. 'What have I done…"

xoxoxoxo

Sango stood with all her pride and glory, not that she had a lot, in front of all her co-workers. This meeting was important, she was going to get down to the bottom of this 'operation' and accomplish.

"Okay people listen up, and listen up good. I bet you're all wondering why I decided to take a tour months before my wedding. And as you all may know, my fiancée decided to cancel."

There was a loud murmur going around the room, mostly gossip, and pity comments about their leader.

"Ahem, back to business. As some of you may know, Kagome and Inuyasha used to know each other when they were children, and in 8th grade they were childhood sweethearts. It is my intentions as along with Mrs. Higurashi and Rin, that we bring them back together. I will not let this plan turn into a fiasco."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good, Inuyasha and Kagome will be here in around 15 minutes, make sure there are some _mishaps_ with the room arrangements in the hotel. Oh and also make sure they have to sit next together in the plane, if I find out anyone blabbers about this plan to either of them, I will personally make sure he or she is out of the music industry. Kaput?"

The feisty young women's co-workers hesitantly agreed.

"Good."

xoxoxoxo

Inuyasha stepped into the airport ready to leave on his private jet. Private, tch, yeah right. Sharing the plane with 2 females and 3 bodyguards didn't make it sound private. All he wanted to do was replay his conversation with Kikyou alone. See the traps he fell into and the expressions on her face while she talked. The fraudulent masked that she put on when she deceived him and he knew what he did was stupid. And he knew he had fallen into a load of shit, but what could he do know? He never backed down on his word, even if it was to protect Kikyou with all his life.

As he walked and thought, he forgot to notice that he wasn't the only one in the airport. His muscular body collided with a small figure.

"Oh My God I'm so so-" Kagome started but only to come facing with Inuyasha. "Oh it's _you_. I was hoping I wouldn't have to come upon your ugly face."

"Kagome, what the fucks gotten into you? You're acting as if you hate me; look I'm sorry I ran into you. I guess I just zoned out for a moment. Sheez." Inuyasha looked at the girl with bewildered eyes. What had gotten up her ass?

"One, nothings gotten into me. Two, that's the whole idea. And three, apology unaccepted." Kagome walked away from the stupefied superstar. "Why should I forgive a traitor like you…" Kagome whispered so that Inuyasha wouldn't hear her.

"WELL WHO ASKED FOR YOUR APOLOGIES ANYWAY, BITCH!" Inuyasha bawled his hands into a fist unable to control the anger seeping through him.

xoxoxoxo

Things hadn't gone so well during the flight. Inuyasha and Kagome threw insults at each other as if they were back in kindergarten.

"Yeah well you're a shit face." Kagome stuck her tongue out. They had just gotten out of the plane and were know at the luggage claim, where Inuyasha 'accidentally' pushed Kagome.

"Takes one to know one."

"That is the lamest thing I've ever heard, ass hole."

"Go screw yourself." Inuyasha flipped Kagome off.  
"I would rather screw myself than be screwed by a Pee-wee Herman like you."

"Who said I'd want to screw a bitch like you? Kikyou's a better fuck than you!"

"At least I'm not a dumb whore like Kikyou!"

" You fucking leave her out of this. She never did anything to you, you bitch." Inuyasha gave Kagome a death glare before walking threateningly up to her.

"That's so typical of you defending her. I should've known that you of all people wouldn't let anyone live to see the next day if they'd gave Kikyou a _inappropriate_ title." Kagome gave a mocking chuckle while shaking her head sadly.

"Shut up you fucking bitch!" Before Inuyasha knew what he was doing, he slapped Kagome hard and viscously on the cheek. Out of shock, Kagome slowly placed her right hand on her cheek.

It took all her pride to stop the tears from spilling and shattering into billions of droplets. "You really do love her don't you? I thought we still had a chance, but I guess you've _slipped away_ from me." Kagome closed her eyes and took a sharp intake of air…before…she ran.

Inuyasha tried to grab her arm before she could even leave, but his attempts were in vain when she fiercely grabbed her wrist. "Kagome wait! I didn't mean it!" He fell to his knee's shaking.

xoxoxoxo

"That jerk! I can't believe him…why? Why does God inflict so much pain," Kagome cried out. The young beautiful celebrity looked up at the clouds searching for some kind of answer or answers. The clouds emerged together forming a dark malignant omen. Thunder roared and lightning flashed. She felt a droplet of rainfall onto her nose.

"Mama said that when its raining God's angels are crying," a voice stated. Kagome turned to the root where the voice came from.

There in the rain…was a little girl…

"Who are you?" Kagome's figure trembled under the stormy sky.

"My name, is…Kanna, I'm lost. Can you help me find my home," the young girl stood there with a mirror in her hand. Her face was pale and she wore a white night gown.

"I'm sorry about that, where do you live. I'd be glad to take you home safely," Kagome replied. Her hand was stuck out towards the girls as a motion that said 'take my hand.' The little girl lightly grabbed onto her hand.

"It's by a Chinese restaurant called 'Lee's'. You have to go through an alley to the apartment." Kanna looked up into the young woman's eyes, the young child showing a bit of sorrow.

They reached the alley but there was no light for Kagome to see a thing, all she could make out was Kanna's white gown. "Kanna, where are we? I thought you said we should be at the apartment by now?"

A cold, dry hand reached out and grabbed her, placing a hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming. "I'm sorry to do this to you Kagome, but it's the only way…" Kagome could hear Kanna's voice drifting. The sound of a gun trigger made Kagome's eyes close shut. 'If I have to die now, then at least I don't have to be in pain seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou together,' Kagome thought sadly.

A boom floated through the cold night like a lions roar, and Kagome fell weakly to the ground.

And then, dead silence… a man walked over to the unconscious body and smirked. Killing her was like taking candy from a baby.

"And Kikyou said to be careful, hah, you've got to be joking. Shame she didn't put a fight. Would've been much more fun." The man walked into the rainy night with no guilt or sorrow. And all that was left in the alley was Kagome and the splashing of the deathly rain…

xoxoxoxo

"Where is she, she's suppose to be here a long time ago," Sango pasted back and forth. "Has anyone seen Kagome? I need to talk to her, its urgent." Sango asked around the hotel. She knocked on every hotel room that belonged to her crew and asked every employee in the building. There was only one person she didn't ask and that was Inuyasha.

Sango felt guilty that she left her best friend alone in the airport. She had to go to a meeting and asked her to meet her up at the hotel. What she found out was that Kagome never arrived. Right when she was about to knock on Inuyasha's room her cell phone rang.

"Moushi Moushi, Sango speaking."

"Sango it's me, Inuyasha. Kagome's been in an accident. Someone tried to kill her…" Inuyasha's voice was bearly a whisper.

"Where are you guys at?" Sango to a pad and pen out.

"In the Awaremi Hospital."

"Kay, I'll be there in a flash. Bye."

xoxoxoxo

"Mr. Takashi, would you like me to turn on the radio while Kagome is sent to surgery," the doctor asked. He had a concern look on his face and felt sorry for the young man and woman.

"Please, I'd really like that." Inuyasha's eyes were staring out the window. His hanyou ears were admiring the sound of the rain, so peace and calming.

"My two daughters are in Jr. High and they adore Ms. Higurashi's work. You wouldn't mind if I played one of her cd's?"

"No, I'd like that…" Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention.

The short man placed a CD into the boom box. He clicked on a few buttons till it started to play track 3.

**Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold  
My life just hasn't been the same ohh baby, nooo  
When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go  
I just broke down (down)**

**Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice  
Cuz the feeling that I feel within  
No other man would ever make me feel so right  
Its nice to smile when I get your phone call at night  
But I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me  
I miss the way you hold me tight**

Inuyasha watched as the old doctor and his nurse rolled Kagome out of the room with a gurney. He gave out a content sigh and listened to the song.

**I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything**

**Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby**

**Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel  
From the moment that I met you its been so damn real  
My heart seems to skip another beat  
Every time we speak, I can't believe I feel so weak  
Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me  
And you love me I'm your lady  
I'll be around waiting for you I'll put it down be the woman for you**

**I'm falling so deep for you crazy over for you  
Im calling, calling out to you what am I going to do?  
It's true and no fronting  
Its you and no other i can no longer go on without you  
I'll just break down (down)**

One of the female nurses walked into the room and watch the hanyou listen intently to the song. "You know, she wrote that song for someone…I think about a year ago, she was awarded with a Grammy for that. I guess there more to the lyrics than we think," the nurse informed him.

"Yeah, I guess…" Inuyasha stared hopelessly out the window.

**I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything**

**Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby**

**Ohhh, ohhh...  
Crazy... lady... lately...  
Ohhh ohhh...  
Ohh ohhh ohhhhhh  
Baby...**

Inuyasha quietly sat in his seat, waiting for the surgery to be done. If Kagome didn't make it through the surgery, he'd be damned. Like the saying goes: _you never know what you have till it's gone._

AN: YAY! Throws confetti all around. I'm finally done with this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. But I've been so damn busy, my myspace site is crappy, so is my xanga, and my nettiez, so I had to fix it reducing the time I have to update. Yeah, yeah sue me if you like…I think I deserve it, but I'm of unsatisfied with this chapter, kind of boring. Did I forget to tell you? I posted 2 new stories, which really sucks. I might update next week, MIGHT! But since my aunts moving to the phillipines I might just cry this whole weekend and take my anger out on you.

Random Facts: did you know I wanted to use an Eminem song on this chapter (God I love him!) I wanted to name this chapter 'Stan'.  
Did you hear, 50 cent kicked out The Game from G-Unit? I think of it as pretty funny cuz I can somehow relate to 50 cent's situation.


	9. Truth Is

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and if I did Kikyou would die!

Ran into an old friend yesterday  
Caught me by surprise when he called my name  
He was a familiar face, from a chapter in my past  
Talked for a while, I smiled and then  
Said that he was seeing somebody and  
Told me this was gonna last  
Showing me her photograph  
And all the feelings I thought were gone  
Came rushing back to me at once  
Tried to smile and hide the way I felt  
But I was thinking to myself  
–Truth is

'Thinking'  
"Talking"  
'Dream'  
Song  
"Singing"  
xoxoxoxo

"Inuyasha…"a woman's voice rang throughout the almost empty room. The said man glanced over his shoulder to see Sango, tears evidently flowing through her eyes. "Is she…dead…" Sango said the last word bellow a whisper.  
"She hasn't come back from surgery." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder and diverted his attention back to the window.  
"Inuyasha…I spoke to the company today, and they said it would all right for us to postpone the tour for a week. And…and-" tears flowed down Sango's cheeks like a waterfall. Sango's eyes wandered to the open door; hopes rising that her best friend would just magically walk in. But alas, it was just a hopeful wish. "I don't want to loose her Inuyasha. She's my best friend in the whole wide world. I don't know what I'd do without her." Sango choked back the sobs that were escaping her pink lips.  
"Shh…it's okay, she'll be fine. Kagome's strong and you know that," Inuyasha said, attempting to soothe the poor girl.  
"You don't know what it's like though…having to deal with all this stress. You don't know what it's like to feel like your loosing your best friend-" her voice emitted waves of anger.  
"I don't know what its like? She's just as much as my best friend as she is yours. For heavens sake Sango! She was my girlfriend and is hopefully still my friend. You don't know what it's like to insult the one person who cares about you the most, then slap her without even get the chance to apologize. What's worst is that later you find out she's been shot by some lunatic out on the loose. Tell me now that I don't know what it's like."  
"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just PMSing." Sango apologized. "I don't think stress would be good for the baby." The young woman placed her hand on her stomach, not really digesting the words she spoke.  
"BABY!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What baby? Sango you're pregnant," his words were tumbling over one another. "How long? When did you find out? Whose is it?"  
"Shh! Quite down will ya? Someone might hear." Sango rose from her seat and walked over to the window gazing over the cars that parked in and left. "I found out a couple weeks ago, I guess. And before you ask again whose is it… it's Miroku's."  
"Sango, then why didn't you tell him? The father has as much right as the mother to know that he's going to have a child."  
"Because! If I told him, he'd want to marry me again…and not just for love, but for the baby." Sighing, she ran a hand through her brown hair. "I don't want him to do that. I don't want a marriage that's loveless. I don't want him to give up his future just so he could be stuck by my ugly ass. I just wish I knew what I did to drive him away from me? You know what I mean…"  
"Sango, I'm sure he didn't mean to do what he did. Miroku…he's just stupid like that. I know he regrets what he did, 'cause if he didn't he wouldn't have been crazy in love with you."  
"More like perverted-ly in love…" Sango chuckled sadly. She wiped a tear away and walked to a mirror that was hanging in front of a bed. "What am I doing, I promised myself that I wouldn't cry over any guy, now look at me. I have to quite feeling sorry for myself and start to get up off my feet so that I can support the baby and I."  
"Sango, you should really tell him. I mean…I know you two can work this out, if you try, and right now you're not trying. Think about the baby, what would it be like to grow up with no father figure just because it's mother didn't want to make things work out with him."  
"I'm trying to protect my baby from him. Don't you understand that?"  
"You know Sango, eventually Miroku will find out. Your going to show soon, or were you to dumb to figure that out?"  
"I know that, that's why when the tours over, I'm moving to California. My family lives there now, and they said they have a wonderful man for me to meet. I can get married, and have a father for my baby."  
"Sango, it's not only your baby, its Miroku's to. So stop saying it like you're the only parent it has."  
"You know Inuyasha, for a guy that doesn't know how much he's hurting the one that loves him the most, you sure do know how to lecture others on their love life." Sango grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.  
"Feh. Kikyou and I are just fine, she ain't shedding a tear on me, so that must mean I ain't hurting her."  
"Heh, who said anything about Kikyou, I was talking about Kagome. Ka-go-me. The girl that stuck by your side through thick and thin. The girl who helped you survive when your father died and your mother was to ill to help ease your sorrow. The girl who'd stick up for you when others called you a freak or a dirty hanyou, the girl that would be at your house at 6 o'clock in the morning just to greet you happy birthday. That girl is the same woman who is right now going through surgery, and you know what, if she dies I swear on Kami that I'll do everything in my power to make your life a living hell." Sango turned to Inuyasha before slamming the door hard.  
"Why don't you understand that I'm trying to protect her…"  
xoxoxoxo  
"Well she seems just fine, and we managed to get the bullet out. But she won't be able to dance or anything like that for about 3 weeks. Make sure she gets some rest and we'll release her in a week. Is there anything else you'd like to know, Mrs. Higurashi?" The doctor asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"No nothing else. I just want to be sure my daughter is all right," Mrs. Higurashi said with a sigh. When she heard the news that Kagome had been shot she couldn't believe it. Kagome wasn't the type to just get shot, but then again who was? "Thank you Doctor for all your help."

"No problem, I'll be coming everyday to check up on her and see if anything is wrong."

"Oh of course."

"Alrighty then, have a good night Mrs. Higurashi."

"You too doctor." Mrs. Higurashi walked away and headed to her daughters hospital room. When she walked in she wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha sitting by her daughters bed side, stroking her hand lovingly. "Inuyasha you should go now, it's getting late, and a growing boy like you needs your rest."

"Feh, you make it sound as if I'm still a little boy Mrs.H, besides my bed isn't as comfy as this chair." He chortled.

"I'm sure it isn't, but you really need to go back. The smell of sick people and death must really bother you."

"Nah, I've gotten used to it. And plus the hotel makes me home sick."

Inuyasha looked down sadly. "Please Mrs.H I need to make sure she's okay, I need to be with her…" he whispered.

"Sigh, alright Inuyasha."

xoxoxoxo

Inuyasha woke up with a grunt and lifted his head off of Kagome's lap. He looked at her face and saw that the sun rays were hitting her face making her look like an angel that had fallen asleep. A frown crossed his lips as he knew that she would never be his, not when he belonged to someone else.

Inuyasha moved to give her a small kiss on the forehead, _I love you_, he thought. He took one last glance at her before he headed to the cafeteria to grab a bite of breakfast.

xoxoxoxoxo

Miroku walked through the halls of the hospital and spotted Inuyasha walking out of Kagome's room. "Hey Yash, wait up man," he called out jogging towards him. "How is she?"

"She's fine, the doctor said she won't be able to dance for three weeks," Inuyasha said as he looked down at his feet. There was a long awkward silence between the two friends. Thinking of what to say, Miroku blurted out the first thing that popped up from his mind.

"So…what are you going to do about the tour?"

"Sango and I decided it would be best if we just postponed it and just stay here since it'd be a waste of time and money to go back and forth. So in the mean time we'll be doing a couple of concerts just to pass the time and get the crowd pumped up."

"Hm…that's great…how is she?"

"Kagome or Sango?"

"Sango. How is she?"

"Oh, well she's been pretty upset. We a had a little argument and so I'm just trying the best I can to stay far away from her as possible until she cools down a bit."

"Did she say anything about our break up?"

"Well, um…she did say something, but I think you should talk to her."  
"Why's that?"  
"Look Miroku there's something important she has to say to you but she doesn't want to because of what happened."

"Inuyasha, you don't understand man. I'm to ashamed to face her right now, you see, the day before our break up me and her had….you know."

Inuyasha smirked inwardly. So the all mighty perverted Miroku was all talk and no action. "No, I don't know."

"Well, she and I had…you know…sex," he said whispering the last word.

"Miroku I might not be the best adviser when it comes to love…but I know one thing is for certain, you are definitely an idiot."

Xoxoxoxo

'Raindrops poured through the city of Tokyo while crowds of people ran quickly into the church. Today was the day of Kikyou Shikon and Inuyasha Takashi's wedding. Camera crews and the news media came to capture the 'happy' couple's wedding day.

Once the mass began everyone quieted down out of respect for the two celebrities. They watched as the couples exchanged there vows, but no one saw the young woman staring from outside the window, rain caressing her wet form.

Inuyasha looked around scanning through all the faces, seeing who came and who didn't. He could tell most his friends and family where there, but he knew some one was missing, and that was Kagome. He knew it would be for the best that she didn't show up; things would just get messy.

"And do you Inuyasha Takashi, take Kikyou as your lawfully wedded wife, till death do you part?"

Inuyasha stared at the woman in front of him, contemplating if he really wanted to go through this. He prayed to Kami that he'd give him a sign, any sign, it didn't matter what. And it was as though his prayers where answered. A loud bang scattered everyone in the church. Inuyasha looked fearfully, wondering who had been shot. Right at the entrance of the church, the doors were open and a young woman lay in the middle of her blood.

' _O dear Lord no…it can't be.' _Inuyasha thought._ "…Kagome."_

Xoxoxoxo

Kagome shot up from her hospital bed, wincing at the pain she felt. _'What a horrible dream…it felt so real, like, like I was actually there.'_

"Ah, I see your awake now…" a mysterious voice called out. "It's been a long time, Kagome."

Side Notes:  
ok, ok I know I haven't updated in a while but yeah. i'm really sorry to all of you, especially my loyal readers. I could tell you all my excuses but none will make up for my lack of updating. Well right now I'm getting a bad case of writers block and it ain't so dandy. I absolutely do not know where this story is heading, and that is bad. So if any of you can help me by giving me a few ides, that would be great. and if i get enough reviews i might update another chapter during christmas break, k? so yeah, REVIEW! i know i don't coz i'm lazy. and to prove let me let you in a lil secret, i actually finished this chapter a couple weeks ago, but i've been to lazy to even post it. lol i know i'm so weird

GREAT ANOUNCEMENT: my friend from high school, you know who you are TATIANA! Has here first story! It's called 'Don't You Dare Leave Me'. AWWW. I want all of you to read it and send her bunch of good reviews hahahhah! It's a really good story with a well thought out plot.

SPECIAL THANKS TO kougas-angel. Well I just want to say thank you to kougas-angel.


	10. Chapter 10

There standing at the doorway was the most menacingly looking man Kagome had ever seen.  
"Excuse me sir, but I believe we've yet to meet." Kagome frowned trying to remember if she'd ever met the man standing at her door.  
"Oh, forgive me, but you see, although we've never formally met, I have seen you on occasion," the man replied with a dark smile. "My name is Naraku, I'm a close friend of Inuyasha and Miroku, and I've heard so much about you."  
"Naraku it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry if I offend you, but may I ask how've you seen me? I haven't been here for the past few years nor have I seen Inuyasha and Miroku up until recently."

"Heh, funny you should ask; I'm also a friend of Kikyou and ever since you've returned, you've been a pain in her ass. Inuyasha has been distancing himself away from her and she does not appreciate it, so she's asked me to do her a favor and remove you from the picture."

Kagome stilled with fear as Naraku revealed his plans to her. "What's in it for you?"

"The answer is simple: my freedom. You see I've been locked up in jail for quite some time now and Kikyou has helped me escape only on the condition that I do what she asks of me. Who am I to say no to a lovely woman who has the ability to set me free of that rotten jail cell? Did you honestly believe that Kikyou would let you get away with stealing her man, you've known her since she was in grade school so you should pretty aware of the extremes she'd go to have what she wanted. I'm pretty disappointed that you didn't see this coming; I mean I figured once you've been shot you would've made sure you have top notch protection, but alas, it was ridiculously easy to get past security. " Naraku locked the door behind him and quickly rushed to her bedside eliminating her chance to distance herself away from him. Just as she was about to jump out of the bed, Naraku grabbed a hold of her neck and forced her down into the bed. "No one will ever suspect that you died by the bare hands of an escaped convict," his whispered words cause Kagome to shiver from the cold tingles that ran up her spine.

Kagome knew she was too weak from exhaustion to even fight him as he tightened his grip around her neck but she also knew she couldn't give up without a fight. She continued to thrash around in the bed in an attempt to have him loosen his grip but failed. She was starting to slowly fade into unconsciousness when she heard the sound of the door breaking down.

Just as she was about to close her eyes she heard the voice of the man she loved screaming her name.

33333

"Kagome, wake up…you're okay now. You're safe," A deep husky voice was whispering to her.  
"Inu…Inuyasha. What happened?"

"Oh Kagome, I'm so glad you're okay we were able to stop Naraku before he was able to kill you. The police have taken him away as well as Kikyou. Kagome…I'm so sorry for going back to her…if I'd known how malicious she truly was I would've never dated her. Please forgive for being such an idiot; I want to be with you. You are what make me happy, you are the reason for my love of music. I love you."

"Inuyasha I love you too."

"I'm so sorry that I put you in danger. Once Miroku and I found out that Kikyou had a hand in your shooting, we listened in on her past calls to Naraku and found out her plans to kill you at the hospital. We rushed here as soon as we could. I'm so glad that you're ok and that everything is finally over. Now we can all have peace. Love, Miroku said that he's sorry he couldn't stay but he has to make things right with Sango and explain to her the reasoning behind his actions."  
"I understand, I just hope everything works out for the sake of their baby, and I'm sure it will all work out, those two are meant to be together."

"I agree. But I'm glad he's not here because I have a very important question to ask you."

"Go ahead, what is it Inuyasha?"

"Will you be my boo?"

"YES! I thought you'd never ask."

And they lived happily ever after rockin' to the beat of their own music :P

THE END

And there's my half ass attempt to finish this fanfic, I'm sorry that the ending was so lame but I didn't want to leave this unfinished. I know it took me 4 years to finish it but at least it's done, even though it's crappy. I'm sorry if you guys were expecting something great or even good but this story was going nowhere and so instead of dragging it on I decided to just end it as swiftly and quickly as possible. Thanks for all the support and encouragement that you guys have given me, I really appreciate it. And I know it's really ungrateful of me to just write out a crappy ending but I can't find any way to make this story better.


End file.
